What if
by Lauryn1
Summary: Uh oh... Somehow Lauryn, your friendly humor writing DBZ lover, has ended up in the DBZ world! What horrors will she cause the Z senshi?! *CHAPTERS 8 AND 9 POSTED!*
1. Default Chapter

(This fanfic is going to be a little different from the others. How so, you ask? Well I'm gonna be in it this time! I figured it might make for some interesting situations. I've kept myself completely in character, so anything that happens in this fic has, or would really happen if I were in the given situations. Oh, and to my most talked to fans, worry not. I plan on writing a fic involving all of you very soon as well. I need a little time to lead up to the DBZ part, so be patient. Good things are worth waiting for. Oh, and since ff.net doesn't seem to take the code for italics, whenever someone is thinking to themselves, there will be a ' on either side.)  
  
Lauryn yawned and glanced at her clock, hoping that it was still early in the morning so she could go back to sleep without feeling guilty. "Aw… It's already 11:15…" The tired seventeen year old mumbled in annoyance and rolled back and forth on the bed, eventually ending up on her stomach. She propped herself up in her elbows and looked at her dog Kramer, who was lying on his back on the pillows, still snoozing away. "Hey you." Lauryn said, poking the prone dog. The only response she got was a long, drawn out yawn from the lazy animal. "Wow. Your enthusiasm to start the day never fails to amaze me…" The equally lazy teenager buried her face in the pillows again, letting her arm hang over the side of the bed. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed up until one in the morning working on my site. Darn my demanding fans! Darn them! Aw… Who am I kidding? I have nothing better to do. How sad…" Not liking where her thoughts were going, Lauryn finally rolled out of bed and stumbled out of the room to get ready for the same old routine she went through every single day.  
  
After she had showered and dressed, Lauryn ran down the stairs and opened the front door, knowing the sound would immediately flush her lazy dog out of bed. Sure enough, Kramer was running out the door seconds later, leaving his owner in the dust. "HEY!! How many times do I have to tell you to stay in the yard??!!" Lauryn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance as her loyal dog completely ignored her, as usual. "Whatever." she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen, glaring at the mess her parents had left before they went to work. "Pshh! If they think I'm cleaning this up again, they've got another thing coming!" Lauryn glared at the messy room and folded her arms stubbornly. "Nope. Not cleaning this up." A few minutes later, the teenager rolled her eyes and cleaned up the kitchen. "You've won this round, messy dishes, but I shall win the next… Or maybe the one after that… maybe." Lauryn blinked and looked around, feeling as she was forgetting something. "Uh… THE DOG!!" She bolted to the door and looked in all directions, panicking when she didn't see him. "Kramer!! Kramer, get back here RIGHT now!!! HEY!! I know you hear me!! Come here, NOW!!!" She waited a few seconds before some movement at her feet caught her eye. Lauryn looked down and nearly fell over as she spotted Kramer, who had been sitting at the door waiting to be let in the whole time. "You picked a fine time to be good! The neighbors must think I'm nuts…"  
  
A few minutes later, Lauryn returned to her room, eyeing the stack of schoolbooks that awaited her. She moaned, already bored out of her mind. The teenager picked up a history book, studied the cover for a moment, and then tossed it over her shoulder. "What's done is done. I shouldn't dwell over it." Next, Lauryn looked at a government book, then tossed it over her shoulder as well. "All I know is they want my money… and that's all I need to know." The now dramatically bored girl finally set her sights on her favorite subject… art. Lauryn laughed evilly and sat down at her desk, grabbing a piece of computer paper and a pencil. "Art. How I love thou. The one time I can slack and get good grades for doing it. I should kiss the caveman who first scribbled in the dirt with his finger!" Lauryn blinked and frowned. "Nah… They weren't big on brushing their teeth back then…" Shrugging, the teenager once again looked down at the paper in front of her. "Only one question… Which DragonBall Z character should I draw this time?" It didn't take long for the teenager to make her decision. "All of them!!" Lauryn began working on her sketch, her thoughts drifting further and further away until they made no sense whatsoever. 'Life would be so much more interesting if I lived in the DBZ world. Sure, the world would be in constant danger due to evil aliens wanting to destroy the planet, but nothing's perfect.'  
  
After completing her drawing, Lauryn once again became bored. Deciding that she couldn't bring herself to pick up her school books again, the teenager interested herself in something else. Ankle weights. She had gotten them for Christmas, but hadn't used them yet. Lauryn chuckled as she strapped the 10-pound weights around her ankles, then attempted to walk. "Wa!!" Not used to the new sense of balance, the girl nearly fell right on her face, catching herself on the bed at the last minute. "Whoa… Ok. Now that I've mastered walking, lets move onto running!!" With that, the stupid teenager jumped up and began running around the room, eventually ending up at the top of the stairs. She peered down the long flight of potential death traps and pondered for a brief second before taking a running start and jumping down the entire case in one leap. Unfortunately, Lauryn wasn't the smartest teenager in the world since she always chose to draw rather than study, and completely forgot to compensate for the extra weight. Therefore, she tumbled down the stairs in a rather painful manner, ending up flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Ow… That really hurt… I think I'm gonna take a nap now…" With that, Lauryn blacked out.  
  
  
  
Lauryn moaned and slowly sat up, looking around. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed she was outside in the middle of a field. "Wha? Argh! I bet dad came home and threw me outside again! I'll have to hurt him later…" The teenager glared down at the ankle weights, but immediately gasped in shock. Something was off… Her body, for some bizarre reason, looked animated. "Now hold on one minute!! I don't remember taking any drugs!!" Lauryn took off the ankle weights and looked around, noticing that the landscape had an anime look to it as well, only everything was a lot more detailed than it was on TV. She could see each individual blade of brightly colored grass, every leaf on the trees… "How odd…" Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. "EARTHQUAKE!!" Lauryn shouted, diving to the ground and covering her head. A few minutes later, a large dinosaur made its way across the field she was in, minding its own business. Lauryn blinked and got up again. "What?! Have I traveled back in time or something?! Am I dead?!" Feeling slightly panicky, the teenager began walking aimlessly, hoping to find someone other than a dinosaur that might help convince her that she hadn't completely lost her mind.  
  
After about an hour of walking, Lauryn reached the top of a hill and looked down at the valley below. She blinked as she spotted a small house in the distance and began walking toward it. As she got closer, she began to feel as if she'd seen the place before, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Lauryn was about a hundred feet away when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, watching in disbelief as her favorite anime character of all time bolted from the house, flying pots and pans not too far behind. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, then looked again. 'No way… I really am out of my mind! It's Goku! And judging from the hail of kitchen appliances, he's made ChiChi mad…again.' "ChiChi! I promise I'll spend the day with you tomorrow! But I told Vegeta I'd train with him today!" Goku cried, still not having noticed the wide-eyed teenager standing not too far off. ChiChi suddenly came into view, yielding a frying pan. "You always say that! Always tomorrow! Why not today!? Train with Vegeta tomorrow!" Lauryn watched in admiration as Goku rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Ok, ChiChi. I'll go tell Vegeta it'll have to wait until tomorrow…" ChiChi smiled and hugged the Saiyajin, causing Lauryn to glare in jealousy. "Good! But you better come straight back!!" The women turned and went back inside, leaving Goku standing there alone.  
  
Lauryn suddenly became aware that she hadn't moved at all in the last few minutes, and if she didn't move soon, plants might start growing on her. She quickly looked for a place to hide, not ready to face her favorite Saiyajin face to face… even if she was just hallucinating. 'Must hide, must hide!!' Without even knowing it, Lauryn had decided to hide behind the person she was hiding from! "Er… Do I know you?!" Goku asked, looking back at the crazy teenager hiding behind him. "Shh! I'm hiding from that guy over the----" Lauryn blinked and looked up at Goku, who was looking at her oddly. "AH!" The Saiyajin jumped in response to the scream and looked around. "What?! What?!" The teenager looked around in a panic, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Goku scratched his head. "What about Dende?" Lauryn blinked and settled down a bit. "Er… Nothing…Uh… Sorry. Um… Where am I?" The Saiyajin smiled. "My house!" The girl slapped her forehead. 'So he really IS like this…' "I know that, Goku. But where is your house?" The man raised an eyebrow and pointed at the small structure a few feet away. "Right there… And how did you know my name?" Lauryn blinked, realizing that she had a vast amount of knowledge about the DBZ world and that this could be to her benefit. "I know lotsa things… Except where I am!! This must be Japan… Er… anime Japan…" The teenager once again glanced down at her anime style self. "Do you have a mirror in your house? I'm kinda curious as to what I look like now." Goku once again blinked in confusion, but nodded and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Lauryn grinned as she looked into a mirror. "Wow! I look almost exactly like that anime drawing I did of myself with Goku! Cool! I tricked my brain into thinking I'm really this pretty!" The teenager threw her head back and laughed evilly, causing more eyebrows to rise as the others watched her. Lauryn suddenly became aware of Goku, ChiChi, and a teenage Gohan, and spun around to smile at them. "Sorry. You must all think I'm insane by now, but the strangest thing happened this morning and I'm just now starting to understand it all." "What happened?" ChiChi asked, folding her arms. Lauryn inwardly glared at the woman, never having liked her. "I fell on my head!" she said with a laugh, pointing to her head. "I did that once! When I woke up, I was like this!" Goku said, drawing a chuckle from his son. "Well when I woke up, I was in a whole other world!" "So… You don't know anyone here?" Gohan asked. Lauryn blinked and thought about it. "Well… I know of people… but I don't actually know them… For example, I know that your names are Gohan, ChiChi, and Goku. And I know of Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Paur, Piccolo… well… the entire Z senshi basically. Where's Goten, by the way?" The teenager jumped when she noticed the way the three anime characters were staring at her. Their jaws literally hit the floor. She smiled. 'Cool! Anime effects in action! Looks like Gohan has a cavity there…'  
  
Goku was the first to regain his speaking abilities. "Wow… You kinda remind me of Mirai Trunks! He knew us, but we didn't know him. Weird. Are you from the future to?!" Lauryn folded her arms. "Nah. Another world. Didn't I say that already? Somebody's gotta listen when I talk, ya know." ChiChi scratched her head, still looking at the teenager in confusion. "Well I don't think we'll understand completely, but you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want." Lauryn blinked in surprise, not expecting ChiChi to make such a nice offer like that. She was fully expecting the woman to chase her from the house at any moment for fear she'd corrupt her son. "Uh… Thanks. I think I'll have to take you up on that offer." Lauryn turned her attention to Gohan, who she had noticed had been staring at her for awhile now. "What? Did I grow a Saiyajin tail or something?" she asked, looking behind her just in case. Once again, the three were shocked by the girl's knowledge. "How do you know about Saiyajins?!" Goku cried. "Like I said. I know all!" the teenager said in a mocking evil manner, enjoying the attention she was getting. She turned back to Gohan again. "Well? What're you staring at?" Gohan jumped a bit before grinning sheepishly. "Well, nothing… I just think you're kinda…" Lauryn raised an eyebrow. 'Oh no… I forgot. He's only a year or so older than me right now. What if he wants a date?! The only one I want is Goku! Even if he is…er… I dunno, twenty something years older than me…' "Weird." Gohan finished. Lauryn fell over at the statement, then jumped back up, her fists clenched. "Weird?! What do you mean, weird! I'm the same anime style as you!" Once again, the three exchanged troubled glances. "Uh. What I meant was… Your clothes are kinda odd… What are those?" Gohan asked, pointing to the teenage girl's pants. "Blue jeans… They're pretty common where I live. But I forgot that I'm in Japan now apparently. What's the trend here? Gi's?" she asked, glancing at the orange gi Goku was wearing, the purplish girlish gi ChiChi always wore, and the purple gi Gohan was wearing. "Yeah. I'm sure we can get you one if you want to fit in a little better." the demi-Saiyajin said. Lauryn smiled and clenched her fists in excitement. "That'd be great! I always wanted to wear one like Goku's! It's so cool!" Goku grinned and elbowed his son. "I'm cool." "Sure dad, sure…" Gohan said, chuckling slightly.  
  
Lauryn jumped back a bit as ChiChi suddenly ran up to her, her eyes in the shape of stars. "This will be great!" the woman cried. "I always wanted a daughter so I could dress her up and make her all pretty!" The teenager's eyes widened at the word 'daughter'. "But… but we just met!" ChiChi didn't seem to hear her as she grabbed Lauryn's arm and pulled her into her's and Goku's bedroom before disappearing into the closet. The teenage girl looked around the room. "Wow. Never seen this place before." Her thoughts were interrupted as ChiChi appeared again with a variety of gi's, all the style she wore. "Well… I wasn't crazy about the dress like part… even though there are pants underneath…" "Nonsense." The woman said, waving her hand. "You'll look great!" Lauryn was about to protest when she spotted an orange gi, just like the one she drew herself wearing in the fan art picture with Goku. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed it. "Oh wow! This one is great! Mom always said orange was my color, ya know." ChiChi studied it for a moment before nodding. "I agree. It goes with your hair color nicely." The teenager smiled and looked around. "Is there another room I can change in?" she asked, noticing that ChiChi didn't look like she was going to leave anytime soon. The woman raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Why? Are you shy? No reason to be. Since you seem to know everything about us, then you'd know that Goku struts around in the buff whenever he wants, wherever he wants. You're just changing clothes. Lauryn's face turned red at the mention of the things FUNimation censored and chuckled. "Er… Ok, but I still don't feel comfortable… Can you turn away?" After a long stare off, ChiChi finally sighed and turned away. The teenager glared at the woman and stuck out her tongue before quickly changing clothes. "Ok, ready!" Lauryn said, adjusting the blue sash around her waist. "Cool! It fits great too!" ChiChi turned around and smiled. "Yes it does! Now for your hair…" Lauryn gasped and reached up to her hair. "What's wrong with my hair?" "Oh, nothing! It's very nice, but I think it would look even better in a bun!" The teenager gasped and backed away slightly. 'Oh god… she's trying to turn me into a ChiChi!!' "Uh… I'd rather not. I prefer to wear it down. Later maybe?" the teenager said as nicely as possible, edging toward the door. ChiChi placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Ok, fine…"  
  
Lauryn sighed in relief and returned to the main room, where Gohan was waiting. "Where's Goku?" The demi-Saiyajin smiled. "You look pretty good! Not weird at all now. Dad went to Capsule Corp. He wants us to meet him there." Lauryn decided to ignore the first comment and smiled. "Oh, ok." The teenager silently gasped as a thought hit her. 'What if he wants to fly me there? That would involve him touching me! I don't even like my parents to touch me! I would love to fly though… But… NO TOUCHY!' There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. ChiChi was the first to say something. "I never caught your name…" she said, turning to the younger girl. Lauryn blinked and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh wow! I forgot to tell you my name? How stupid of me. My name is Lauryn." The teenager suddenly pulled her hand away from her head, realizing that she had just done the famous Goku move she was so fond of. 'Whoa… Where'd that come from?!' "Lauryn?" Gohan asked. "That's pretty---" "Weird?" The teenager interrupted. The demi-Saiyajin's face turned red as he shuffled his foot. "No… just pretty." Lauryn, never having been good at receiving complements, chuckled like an idiot, her face turning red as well. "Well I think it's pretty weird!" ChiChi cried, causing both teenagers to fall over. Lauryn jumped back up and glared at the woman. "Well I think ChiChi is kinda weird too… Don't you know what it means?" The woman's face suddenly turned red and she turned away, causing Gohan to chuckle. "Er… How about you two take the car? It could use a good run." ChiChi said, handing the keys to Gohan. The demi-Saiyajin blinked. "But mom… I never got my license…" The dark haired woman suddenly fell over. Lauryn chuckled. 'I'll never get tired of that…' "I can drive. I'm still fairly new at it, but I haven't had an accident…. Yet." "Good enough." ChiChi said, grabbing the keys from Gohan and tossing them to Lauryn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Lauryn looked at all the gadgets on the car as Gohan climbed into the passenger seat. "This is way different from the cars I'm used to driving…" She shrugged and put the key in the ignition, jumping as the car began to hover in the air. "AH! I forgot you guys have hover cars!" Gohan raised an eyebrow, quickly reaching for his seatbelt. "Don't they have these where you're from?" Lauryn, who was still looking at all the buttons, shook her head, griping the steering wheel tightly. The demi-Saiyajin chuckled nervously and tightened his safety belt. "This should be interesting then, eh?" "Yeah… It's ok though. They don't look that difficult to drive. If Goku can manage to drive one of these, then surely I can!" Lauryn smiled as she gently tapped her foot on what she assumed was the gas petal, screaming in terror as the car shot straight up in the air. "Is that supposed to happen?!" she cried, looking over at a pale Gohan. The demi-Saiyajin pointed a shaky finger at a third petal. "Ok, that one is for levitation, that one is to go forward, and that one is the breaks." Lauryn nodded and stepped on the other long petal, smiling as they eased forward. "There we go. This isn't so hard now!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Lauryn and Gohan screamed in terror as their car narrowly missed another passing motorist. "He was on the wrong side of the road!!" Lauryn cried, wiping sweat off her brow. Gohan slapped his hand over his face. "No, no, no! We're in Japan! They drive on different sides here!" The girl blinked. "Oh… I shoulda figured something was up since the steering wheel is on the right hand side…" Lauryn edged over to the other side of the road and soon got the hang of driving on that side. "Ok. NOW this isn't so hard!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Lauryn and Gohan once again screamed in horror as their car was nearly hit from all sides. Lauryn quickly hit the levitation petal and bolted above the cars just in time. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Gohan cried, grasping his chest as if he were having a heart attack. "I thought blue meant go!!" the teenager cried, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Blue means stop! Orange means go!" the demi-Saiyajin cried. Lauryn snorted angrily and continued on her way. "It would have been nice if SOMEONE had told me about your crazy driving antics BEFORE they let me drive their hover car!" Gohan snorted too. "And it would've been nice if you had told me about your lack of road knowledge so I could have gotten some life insurance!" The two glared at each other briefly before looking at the road and continuing on their way. "Well now this isn't so hard…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Lauryn and Gohan screamed bloody murder as the car nearly hit the side of Capsule Corp. Lauryn quickly hit the breaks just before they hit. She took a few deep breaths as she slowly pried her hands off the steering wheel and turned to Gohan, who had passed out. "Hey!" The teenager slapped the demi-Saiyajin a couple times, finally managing to wake him up. "What threw you off that time?!" he cried. Lauryn grinned and rubbed the back of her head again. "I never was very good at parking…" The two teenagers cried out in surprise as the entire car fell over, causing them to tumble out. Lauryn sat up and folded her arms. "OK! THIS IS HARD!"  
  
(Ok, I'm going to stop here for awhile. I want to make sure this fic is as popular here at ff.net as it is on my site before I post chapter 2, so please read and review! Thanks!) 


	2. Secrets revealed...

1 What if.... (Chapter 2)  
  
By: Lauryn Marino  
  
(Ok, here's chapter 2. Remember, if someone is thinking something, there will be a ' on each side. Enjoy!)  
  
Lauryn mumbled to herself as she helped Gohan into Capsule Corp, having left the demi-Saiyajin with rubber legs after their little cruise. "You really need to lose some weight, Gohan." Lauryn pushed open the door to the building and helped Gohan inside before dropping him on the floor. The girl looked around the huge entranceway in awe. "Wow! The place looks even bigger in person!" Gohan mumbled to himself as he finally regained his footing, motioning for the other teenager to follow as he left the room. Lauryn smirked as she followed the demi-Saiyajin, happy with the stress she was causing him. He was, after all, her least favorite character.  
  
After a long walk throughout the building, the two teenagers finally found the rest of the group in the backyard by the gravity chamber. Lauryn blinked as she spotted Vegeta, who was frowning as Bulma talked his ear off. The girl decided that she'd better watch her step around the prince. She doubted he'd hesitate to whack her upside the head if she talked about him the same way she did on her site. Lauryn also noticed that Goku and Mirai Trunks were there. 'Trunks must be visiting again…' Her thoughts were interrupted when Goku spotted her and Gohan, motioning for them to come over.  
  
Lauryn slowly walked over to the group, wringing her hands nervously. She was always nervous around large groups of people. Goku smiled and put his hand on Lauryn's shoulder, causing the teenager to smile without even knowing it. "This is that girl I was talking about. She seems to know everything about us!" Bulma rubbed her chin as her interest grew. "Oh yeah? What's her name?" Goku opened his mouth to say something, but paused, looking down at the teenager when he realized he never asked for her name. "Lauryn." the girl finished for him. "Lauryn? That's a weird name…" Bulma said, chuckling a bit. Lauryn glared at the blue haired woman. "ChiChi said the same thing. Apparently you ladies don't know what your names mean." Bulma's face suddenly turned red in much the same way ChiChi's had. "She sure told you, woman!" Vegeta smirked, earning a punch on the arm from his wife.  
  
Lauryn watched in silence as the two went into a yelling contest, each throwing insults at the other. 'Wow… Their language is a lot more….er… colorful than I remember…' Goku's eyes widened as he apparently heard brand new words coming from the couple's mouths. He quickly grabbed Lauryn and Gohan's wrists, dragging the two teenagers inside. "Heh… You two don't need to hear that." The two teenagers looked at each other and snickered. Both had been to public school before, so to them, the language Bulma and Vegeta were using was actually pretty tame. The Saiyajin let the teenagers go once he reached the kitchen. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving!" Gohan nodded in agreement and the two Saiyajins raided the fridge, which was packed full of food to accommodate any aliens who might want a snack. Lauryn was already well aware of how much these two ate, but she still couldn't believe it. 'Where does it all go?! Where??!!'  
  
Lauryn jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled as she spotted Mirai Trunks. "Hiya!" Mirai returned the smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute… in private?" Lauryn glanced back at Gohan and Goku, who were wolfing down their lunch like there was no tomorrow. "Er…sure." The teenager followed the demi-Saiyajin into the other room, raising an eyebrow when she noticed that the young man was wearing a frown on his pretty face instead of the smile that had been there moments before. "What's wrong?" she asked, watching as the Saiyajin walked in a circle around her. "So I hear you know of everything that happened in the past. That leaves me to believe that you would also know what would happen in the future. Am I right?" Lauryn scratched her head. "Well… not exactly. I only know things up to half way through the fight with Buu. I dunno if that's happened yet or not. Goku's still alive… but Gohan is a teenager now…and Vegeta's still here… So I have no idea which saga we're in right now…" Mirai blinked in confusion, but quickly shook it off. "Well either way, informing everyone of the future is my job, sister! I don't need some oddball teenager waltzing in here taking my place! Got it?!" Lauryn stared in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. "So you're more like Vegeta than you let on, are ya? Oddball?! That may be true, but I don't appreciate you telling me how it is, pal! Besides, I didn't come here by choice, you know!" Trunks started to leave the room, pointing back at the teenager as he went. "Doesn't matter! Just watch your step, missy!" Lauryn glared at Mirai as he left the room, folding her arms angrily. "This means war. Oh yes. No one talks to me like that and walks away with their dignity."  
  
The teenager began to chuckle, then burst into full fledge evil laughter. "Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Lauryn blinked and spun around when she heard a noise behind her. Goku and Gohan stood there staring at her, blank expressions on their faces. The teenager's face turned red as she chuckled nervously. "Heh… I was… Um… laughing at a joke Trunks just told me!" Mirai Trunks, who had been smirking at the embarrassed girl gasped as the other two Saiyajins turned to him, expecting to hear the funniest joke of their lives. "Uh… I…." After a moment of silence, Mirai shot Lauryn a quick glare and then ran from the room. Goku blinked as he chewed on a piece of chicken, watching the other Saiyajin retreat. "Oh! I get it!" He laughed and turned to go back into the kitchen, leaving Lauryn and Gohan staring at him in silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Lauryn had decided to wander around Capsule Corp while Goku and Gohan ate. Vegeta and Bulma were still too busy shouting at each other to be of any interest to her, and Trunks was creeping her out with his glares. The teenager stopped as something odd caught her attention in one of the rooms she was passing. She blinked as she pushed open the door for a better view, spotting a tacky silk towel hanging on a closet door. Lauryn walked over to the towel for a better look. "Hey! This is the same towel Vegeta was wearing in that doujinshi I have in my Caption Action section!" The teen chuckled as she recalled the crazy dance the prince had performed in the comic. "So… he really does wear this… That means Goku and Trunks must really wear towels in an attempt to be super heroes too! Oh man! I have more dirt on these guys than most floors collect in a life time!"  
  
Lauryn chuckled evilly as she left the room, towel and all, in search of Mirai's room. She stopped when she came across a room filled with mirrors. "Hm. This must be it…" the teenager said to herself as she snuck into the large space. The girl immediately began her search for the red towel the demi-Saiyajin wore in the doujinshi, beginning to feel creeped out by all the mirrors. Lauryn paused as she spotted a bottle of purple hair dye #4 sitting on a desk. She picked it up and studied it to confirm her suspicions. "Too perfect…" The teenager chuckled evilly as she tucked the small bottle into her pocket and continued her search. A few minutes later, Lauryn finally came across the towel, which was tied around a manikin's neck. She raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the towel, noticing the dummy also had a mask that resembled that of Robin's. "Me thinks Trunks has some issues…" Lauryn shrugged as she left the room with both towels, intent on getting her hands on Goku's towel next time she was at his house.  
  
The teenager was so busy plotting that she failed to notice that Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku were all standing in the hallway, staring at her. "WOMAN!!" "GA!!" Lauryn jumped in surprise, falling back against the wall. Trunks gasped in horror and pointed to the towels the teen was holding. "She knows!!" Vegeta gasped as well, raising his hand to his mouth in horror. Goku raised an eyebrow at the two and backed away slightly. "You two wear towels? How weird…" "KAKAROTTO!!" the prince shouted angrily. Lauryn grinned evilly as she looked at her favorite Saiyajin. "I know your little secret too, Goku. No need to play dumb… even though that's what you do best." The teenager began laughing evilly as the three Saiyajins went pale. "Get her!!" Trunks shouted. "She must never see the light of day!" Vegeta added, pointing at the now stunned girl. Lauryn screamed in terror as the three Saiyajins let out war cries and began to chase her down the hall.  
  
Lauryn ran down the maze of hallways, clutching her prized towels tightly. Suddenly, a figure blurred in front of her and soon materialized into Vegeta, who was grinning evilly. "Ga!" The teenager dove to the floor and slid right under the Saiyajin before jumping back up and continuing down the hall, laughing at the baffled look on the prince's face. Lauryn smiled as she turned a corner and spotted a stairwell at the end of the long hallway. Before she could even take a step forward, Trunks jumped out of nowhere, blocking the way. "Fork over the towels!" he growled, taking a step forward. Lauryn grinned as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the hair dye she had found in the demi-Saiyajin's room earlier. "Not so fast!" she said, holding up the bottle. Trunks gasped and froze in his tracks. "Where…where'd you find that?!" "Doesn't matter. Just move aside or I'll tell everyone that you dye your hair!" The Saiyajin immediately jumped to the side, letting the teen slowly pass by as she held the dye in front of her as if it were her hostage. Lauryn slowly backed toward the stairwell, stopping once she was a few feet away. "So long, suckers!!" The teenager laughed evilly and began to run toward the stairs. Suddenly, the last door in the hallway swung open, causing Lauryn to slam into it in a rather painful manner. The girl stood there a moment before falling backward on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Goku poked his head out from behind the door and looked at the downed teen, raising an eyebrow. "What're you doing down there, Lauryn? Did you know your nose is bleeding?" The teenager slowly sat up, putting a hand over her bloody nose. "Yes, I am quite aware of that!"  
  
Goku was about to help the girl when Vegeta and Trunks suddenly skidded to a stop beside the two. "Good job, Kakarotto!! Now lets finish her off bef--- " The prince trailed off as he watched in horror as Lauryn used his super hero towel to wipe her bloody nose. "Wha….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The teenager blinked and looked at the horrified prince, then back at the towel. "Oh yeah! I should probably use Trunks' towel since it's already red, eh?" The purple haired demi-Saiyajin gasped in horror as his towel was used instead. "Stop! Don't do it!!" Trunks cried, his eyes wide in terror. Lauryn raised an eyebrow at both Vegeta and Trunks. An evil smile soon crept over her features as an idea hit her. "Very well… I'll spare your precious towels under one condition… I want to be part of your super hero team!" The three Saiyajins looked at the girl for a moment before huddling together in a discussion amongst themselves. The teenager folded her arms and waited, watching as the Saiyajins occasionally looked over at her before continuing their conversation.  
  
After a few more moments, the three broke the huddle and turned back to Lauryn, who was still sitting on the floor. Vegeta folded his arms before speaking. "We've talked it over and decided to let you in. BUT! You can't tell anyone about our secret identities. Got it, woman?!" The teenager got up and scratched her head. "But all you wear are towels… otherwise, you look the same. People will know who you are whether I tell them or not." The three Saiyajins exchanged glances, sweat drops forming on their foreheads. Trunks elbowed his father in annoyance. "I told you we should start wearing masks!" Vegeta growled and looked over at his future son. "What next?! Tights and underwear?!" Goku grinned and elbowed the prince. "Well you're already wearing the tights you know…" Vegeta's face suddenly turned red as everyone chuckled. He grabbed Goku by the shirt and pulled him down so they were eye to eye. "It's part of my Saiyajin armor, baka!! There's a difference!!" "Whatever you say, Vegeta." the other Saiyajin chuckled, prying the prince's hands off his gi. Lauryn shifted from one foot to the other in annoyance. "So I'm in then?" "Yes, you're in." Trunks mumbled. "You think you can keep up with us? You are a mere human, after all." The teenager frowned and folded her arms. "Keep up with what? From what I've seen so far, Vegeta spends most his time trying to prove he's better than Goku by dancing and singing, Goku stands there watching, and you look on in horror. I think I can do that." Once again, the three Saiyajins exchanged glances with each other before hanging their heads in shame.  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta suddenly snapped. "But you'll need a towel." Lauryn nodded and ran down the hall, disappearing into one of the several rooms. A few minutes later, she returned wearing a blue towel with cartoon fish on it. "Snazzy, eh?! This is what I wear when I'm alone at home!" The Saiyajins stared in silence for a moment, blank expressions on their faces. "It's tackier than Vegeta's towel…" Goku said in awe. "IS NOT!! How dare you suggest such a thing!" the prince cried in horror. Mirai grinned as he studied the towel. "No… it really is. Wow. I didn't even know they made towels like that…" Lauryn smiled proudly. "Well I hear the guy who made it was blind." The others nodded in awe. "You'll fit in well." Goku said, patting the teen on the back. "Don't touch the towel!" Lauryn hissed, jumping away from the Saiyajin. Once more, the other three looked at each other, slowly backing away from the newest member to their super hero group.  
  
(That's the end of chapter 2. Please review!) 


	3. A horse, of course!

(Alrighty! Here we go! Chapter three. What I have in store may be a completely new event for the DBZ guys.)  
  
"Where have you four been? And what was all that racket I heard going on upstairs?! It sounded like an elephant walking around up there!" Bulma said as the group of secret 'super heroes' walked into the room. "We were playing tag." Lauryn replied, chuckling a bit. The teen never was very good at lying. "Tag?" Bulma questioned, raising an eyebrow. "TAG?!" Vegeta suddenly shouted, glaring at the teen. "The prince of Saiyajins does NOT play tag!!" Lauryn frowned a bit as she eyed the Saiyajin before a smile formed on her lips instead. "Oh yeah! I remember now! Hey Bulma, have you ever seen that towel hanging in Vege---" Lauryn was abruptly silenced as the three Saiyajins slapped their hands over the teen's mouth, smiling weakly at the suspicious blue haired woman. "Tag! Yes, we were playing tag." Vegeta muttered, glaring at the teenager, who merely smirked back. "I see…" Bulma said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"I'm bored! I didn't travel all the way to another world to sit around!" Lauryn whined, squirming around on the couch. Goku looked over at her, then back at the ceiling from where he was sitting. "I agree. This is boring." Trunks, who was sprawled out on the floor watching the ceiling fan, nodding in agreement. "Stop your complaining! If you're that bored, then go do something!" Vegeta snapped, rubbing his temples in frustration. Although deep inside, the prince was just as bored as everyone else. "What do you guys do for fun when you're not saving the world or pounding the tar out of each other in sparring matches?" Lauryn asked, twirling her hair around her finger. "This." Trunks answer simply. The other two Saiyajins nodded in agreement. The teenager stared at them blankly for a moment before an idea came to her. "Hey guys… Are you willing to try something new?" "Like what?" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the girl suspiciously. "I'm not telling you. You just have to promise that you'll try it." Lauryn responded, folding her arms. There was a long lapse of silence before the three finally nodded. The girl smiled evilly, rubbing her hands together. "Excellent…" Goku raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "I changed my mind…" "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Lauryn cried, pointing at the startled Saiyajin, who had fallen off the couch. She blinked and chuckled a bit. "Sorry about that. Now lets go!" The four jumped up and started for the door, only to be halted by Gohan, who was standing in the way. "Where are you all going?" "It's a secret." Lauryn answered, walking around the demi-Saiyajin. "Wanna come?" Gohan considered the offer for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Are you driving?" he finally asked. "Yes." the other teenager answered, raising an eyebrow. Gohan immediately backed away from the door. "Um, na. You guys go ahead." The other three Saiyajins watched as he ran from the room, worried expressions forming on their faces.  
  
  
  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Vegeta screamed, clutching onto Trunks, who was also screaming bloody murder as Lauryn weaved through traffic at a blurring speed. Meanwhile, Goku was in the front seat, laughing in delight with his hands in the air. "This is great! And here I thought I was the only one who drove like this!" Lauryn smirked as she narrowly avoided a tree. "Well I learned everything I know from watching you get your drivers license." Goku blinked and looked over at the girl in confusion. "You were there?" "So to speak…" Lauryn replied, looking over at the Saiyajin. Vegeta suddenly jumped between them, pointing out the windshield. "WATCH OUT!!!" Lauryn looked back at the road and gasped when she realized she had completely left the road and was now driving down a sidewalk. "WA!!" The teenager quickly returned to the road, unaware of the several street signs she was now dragging behind the car. "That was close…" Trunks gasped for air as he attempted to open the door to get out. "Why won't this thing open?!" he cried, clawing at the window desperately. Lauryn smirked and pointed to a small note on the door. Trunks blinked as he read it, then promptly fainted. Vegeta leaned over and read the note as well. "Child protection locks?! Those lousy carmakers! They've sealed our fate!!"  
  
  
  
"We're here!" Lauryn sang as she stepped out of the car, watching as Vegeta and Trunks crawled from the vehicle as well, each kissing the ground while saying something that sounded like a prayer of thanks. "What's up with them?" the teenager asked, looking over at Goku, who was also watching the odd actions of the other two Saiyajins. "I dunno. Must run in their family or something…" Lauryn frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Are you two finished? I haven't even showed you what we're going to be doing yet!" Vegeta jumped up, wiping the dirt from his face. "You mean that little joy ride wasn't what you had in mind?!" he cried in horror. The teenager threw her head back and laughed. "Of course not! The fun has yet to begin! Now follow me." Trunks slowly pulled himself off the ground, his face pale as he slowly followed the girl. "I don't think I can take anymore fun…"  
  
The Saiyajin's eyes widened as they watched several large creatures running around with people riding on their backs. "What are they?" Goku asked as he watched one of the animals jump over a few hurdles. "Horses!" Lauryn answered happily, jumping from foot to foot in excitement. Trunks' nose wrinkles up as he looked around. "What's that smell?" "Horses!" the teenager answered again. Vegeta snorted and folded his arms, glaring at the excited girl. "Why are we here?" "To ride the horses!" Lauryn smiled, rubbing her hands together. "WHAT?!" the Saiyajins shouted at once, causing the teenager to fall to the ground. "I'm not riding one of those things! I could be killed!" Trunks cried, watching as one of the massive animals trotted by with its rider. "You won't be killed. Jeez! We're just going on a little trail ride. You guys will love it! Besides, I took horseback riding lessons for about six months. I know what I'm doing." Lauryn said, looking at the three reluctant Saiyajins. She turned to Goku, who was still watching as the horses ran around in the fields. "Goku? You'll do it, won't you?" The Saiyajin rubbed the back of his head and raised an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving the animals. "I don't know… They're huge!" "Aw come on! You'll do fine. The horses can pick up the temperament of the rider, so they should act fine around you, me, and Trunks. The three turned to Vegeta, who was muttering to himself, not having heard the last comment. "Um… I think he can handle whatever is thrown at him…" Lauryn said quietly. "Let's go!"  
  
Lauryn smiled as some of the expert riders led four horses over to them. "Are you sure you guys can handle this?" one woman asked, watching as Trunks jumped away from a horse as it attempted to eat his hair. "Yeah. I just want to go on a trail ride. I've ridden before, and I'm sure it's nothing these three can't handle." The woman nodded and handed the reigns to the four horses over to the teen and left. Goku blinked up at one of the horses, which was towering over him. "Is it too late to run away screaming in terror?" he asked, taking a step back as a large chestnut colored horse poked him with its nose. Vegeta snorted and walked over to a large black and white spotted horse. "What's wrong, Kakarotto? You scared? You're such a--- EEEE!!" The prince screamed in horror as the horse he was standing by snapped at him, its ears flattening as it snorted angrily. "That was an attempt on my life!" Vegeta cried, pointing at the large creature, which attempted to bite his finger. Lauryn chuckled evilly as she handed the black and white horse's reigns over to the prince. "I think he likes you." Vegeta gasped and attempted to edge away, gasping again as the horse followed him. "It's trying to kill me!!" he cried, running in circles with the horse not too far behind. Lauryn sighed and rubbed her temples. "Vegeta… You're holding his reigns. He has no choice but to follow you." The prince blinked and stopped running around, the horse coming to a halt as well. "Oh…" Goku and Trunks snickered a bit, causing Vegeta's face to turn red.  
  
Lauryn handed Trunks the reigns to a large white horse, and gave a huge chestnut colored horse to Goku, keeping a beautiful black horse for herself. "I always loved black horses the most!" The teenager quickly went to work adjusting the girth and stirrups, eager to get out on the trails. She was about to hop up on the massive animals when she noticed that the three Saiyajins were just standing there staring at the animals they held the reigns to. She chuckled and walked over Vegeta first and adjusted the girth for his horse. "I'm going to need you to hop on so I can adjust your stirrups right." Lauryn blinked as she looked at the blank expression on the prince's face, then chuckled as she figured out the problem. "Need a boost?" "OF COURSE NOT!!" Vegeta roared, scaring the surrounding horses. Lauryn jumped away as the black and white horse nearly ran her over. "Wa!!! Vegeta! Horses scare easily! Be quiet!" The prince frowned as he used his ki to float above the horse, then settled into the saddle. "I hate your guts. You know that?" the Saiyajin muttered as the teenager adjusted his stirrups. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not too fond of you either, pal." Lauryn blinked as she heard Vegeta gasp, glancing up at him. "I was talking to the horse!" he cried, looking almost hurt. "Oh! I'm sorry! Geez! I thought you were talking to me!" A smile slid onto the prince's lips as he watched the teen apologize. "I was." Lauryn glared angrily and clapped her hands, causing the horse to jump around a bit. Vegeta gasped and dove off, cursing angrily at the teenager as she walked away laughing.  
  
Lauryn repeated the procedure with Goku and Trunks, minus the scaring the horse part, and finally hopped up onto her own horse. "Ok. Now if you want to turn left, tug left, right, tug right, stop, tug both reigns at once. If you want the horse to go forward, then kick with both feet. Those are the basics. Got it?" "Won't kicking them hurt?" Trunks asked, scratching his head. "Na. Just don't kick hard. Just a tap. I don't want to bring back three horses with holes in their sides." Lauryn replied, beginning to feel slightly worried for the horses. "Are we ready? We'll start out slow so you guys can get used to it." Goku jumped as his horse moved forward a bit, tossing its head around. "He's not planning on going crazy, is he?" the Saiyajin asked in total seriousness. Lauryn chuckled a bit. "No. He's just excited. Trust me though. If you can ride a flying cloud, you can ride a horse. Now lets go!" The teenager smiled happily as she rode out of the barn, followed by Goku and a very shaky Trunks. "I'm gonna die…" the demi-Saiyajin muttered to himself, clutching the reigns tightly. Lauryn blinked when she noticed that Vegeta wasn't with them and returned to the barn. "What's wrong?" The prince frowned and glared at the teen. "This lazy earth animal won't move!" Lauryn rolled her eyes and rode over to the horse, gently hitting it on the rump. She laughed hysterically as the horse took off at full speed, carrying a screaming Vegeta with him.  
  
  
  
After about ten minutes out on the trails, both Goku and Trunks looked like they had mastered walking. Vegeta, on the other hand, looked as if he would have a heart attack at any moment. Lauryn noticed that the prince wasn't attempting to steer the horse at all. "Why aren't you steering?" she asked. "That horse will take you where ever he wants if you don't show him who's boss." "It keeps trying to bite me!" Vegeta cried. Lauryn watched as the horse stopped walking and began eating grass instead. "Now, Vegeta! Tell him to move on." The prince wiped sweat off his brow as he reached for the reigns, tugging ever so slightly. The horse immediately swung its head back in an attempt to bite Vegeta, who screamed like a little girl and dropped the reigns. Lauryn couldn't help but chuckle, causing the Saiyajin to glare at her. "You think you're such a good rider! You come over here and get this beast to cooperate!" The teenager shrugged and pulled up along side the other horse, leaning over in an attempt to reach the reigns. She cried out in surprise as the horse suddenly pulled its head up and nipped her hand before going back to eating. Lauryn quickly pulled back her hand, which was covered in drool. She frowned as she looked up at Vegeta, who was pointing and laughing at her. "It's not funny! The horse probably thought I was you!" the teenager snapped, smiling when the prince stopped laughing. "Now give him a little kick." Vegeta snorted and grabbed the reigns again. "Sure. Kicking the beast is a sure fire way to making it do what I want! You humans are crazy!" "Just do it!" the girl cried, looking up ahead and noticing that Trunks and Goku were way ahead of them. "You're letting Goku beat you again." "What?!" Vegeta shouted. "Not if I have anything to do with it!" The prince kicked the horse and pointed up ahead. "Move!!" The Saiyajin froze when the horse looked back at him, its nostrils flaring. "…Please?" Suddenly, the angry animal began to buck, throwing a temper tantrum. "Ah!! Bail out, Vegeta! Bail out!" Lauryn cried, moving her horse away from the bucking one. The prince screamed in horror as he was thrown from the horse and flew into Lauryn, knocking them both to the ground. "Ow! My brain!" the teenager cried, rubbing her head painfully. "You can't hurt what's not there, woman! Now save me!" Vegeta cried, clinging to the now annoyed girl. "Save you?! You're the big strong Saiyajin here! You save me!!" Lauryn shouted, attempting to pry the prince off of her. The two gasped as a hoof hit the ground right next to then. "I do believe he's trying to smash us…" Vegeta said, staring up at his angry horse. "Agreed." the teenager nodded, also staring up at the horse.  
  
They both screamed in horror and jumped off the ground, running over to the other horse. Lauryn jumped back on and blinked as Vegeta jumped on behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't you just fly?" The prince rolled his eyes. "Where's the drama in that? Now go, woman!!" "Ok! But I'd like to breathe!" the teenager shouted as the horse took off. Vegeta loosened his grip, only to tighten it again when the horse jumped into a canter. "Ah!! You're going too fast!!" "Would you rather I let the demon horse get you?!" Lauryn countered, motioning back to the quickly approaching horse behind them. Vegeta looked back, his eyes narrowing. "He's out for blood!! MY BLOOD!! Can't this thing go any faster?!" Lauryn chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?!" Vegeta demanded. "Well… the horse can go faster… I just never got up to galloping in my classes…" The prince looked at the teenager blankly, nearly falling off the horse. "Woman!! If I die, it's your fault!!"  
  
Lauryn weaved back and forth as the angry horse attempted to over take them, nearly knocking both of them off their horse. "I'm gonna get killed by the animal I've worshipped all my life!! No fair!!" the teenager cried, accidentally kicking her horse. She and Vegeta screamed as the animal burst into a gallop, leaving the other horse in the dust. "Too fast!! Too fast!!" Lauryn cried, hanging on for dear life. "Look! It's Kakarotto!" Vegeta shouted, holding onto the teenager tightly. Lauryn blinked as Goku and Trunks pulled up beside her in the hover car, which had its roof down. "Quick! Jump in, Lauryn! No time for the prince!" "Kakarotto!!" Vegeta shouted angrily, waving a fist at the other Saiyajin. The prince's movement caused both him and Lauryn to lose their balance.  
  
The two screamed in horror as they fell from the horse, plopping into the car next to them. Lauryn immediately jumped up and pointed into the distance. "Quick Goku! Get us out of here before the demon horse gets us!!" The teenager fell backwards into the seat as the car accelerated, leaving the horses in the dust. Goku smiled and patted the steering wheel. "Who needs one horse when you've got over 200 under the hood!" Vegeta gasped in horror, his face going pale. "200?! Under the hood of this junk pile?!!" Lauryn grabbed the prince as he attempted to bail out of the car. "Relax, Vegeta! Not real ones!" The Saiyajin's face turned red at his own stupidity as he relaxed again, folding his arms angrily as he stared out the window. Lauryn relaxed as well, wiping sweat from her face. "Hey… What happened to your horses?" she asked Goku and Trunks, who each tensed at the question. "Funny story…" Trunks started. "A woman had given us a bag of sugar for the horses before we left… and… me and Goku ate it instead." Lauryn blinked and looked at the Saiyajins. "And…" "And the horses didn't take too kindly to that at all. We had to run for our lives. Just barely made it back to the car before they caught us." Goku finished, chuckling a bit. "Well that'll learn ya not to snatch a horse's snack." Lauryn grinned, settling back in her seat again.  
  
A long silence followed as the group regained their wits. "So that was fun!" Lauryn finally said, causing everyone to fall over. The teenager frowned and folded her arms. "Well it was better than sitting around all day! What should we do next?" "Next?!" Trunks cried. "There's a next?!" Lauryn nodded, giving everyone her best puppy dog look. Vegeta snorted and looked away, folding his arms. "Very well. But this time I get to choose what we do!" Everyone looked at the prince as he began laughing evilly. "Ah! Goku! Tree!!" Lauryn shouted, pointing up ahead, but it was too late. The car slammed into the tree, launching Vegeta, who was the only one not wearing a seatbelt, out of the car. The prince's evil laughter turned into a scream of horror as he flew through the air, slamming into the ground in a less then graceful manner. Everyone watched from the car as the Saiyajin slowly picked himself back up and brushed himself off before throwing his head back and continuing his evil laughter. Goku, Trunks, and Lauryn all slowly looked at each other, then back at the prince, each beginning to dread what the Saiyajin had in store for them.  
  
(Ok, that wraps it up for chapter three. As always, please review. It'll make me crank out the next chapter faster) 


	4. Double Trouble

(Alrighty! Here's chapter 4. Sorry for the delay. Work has been killing me lately. I took this in a whole new direction, so hopefully I didn't ruin it. Ah well.)  
  
  
  
Lauryn yawned and looked at her watch, and then back at Vegeta, who was still laughing evilly in the same spot he'd crash-landed earlier. "How long has he been doing this?" Goku asked, staring up at the sky from the driver's seat of their crashed car. "About three hours now…" the teenager replied, flicking a sleeping Trunks' hair in boredom. The Saiyajin frowned and looked over at the prince, who was taking a deep breath in preparation for another round of evil laughter. "Vegeta!!" The other Saiyajin paused and looked over at Goku, who was glaring at him as he slumped over the steering wheel. "What is it, baka?! I'm busy!" "Are you going to laugh all day, or are we going to go do something?!" Goku cried. The prince blinked and stared at the three from where he stood, not saying a word. Lauryn raised an eyebrow, then moaned, realizing why the Saiyajin had a blank look on his face. "You forgot what you were laughing evilly about, didn't you?" Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, but then lowered his head, shuffling his foot over the ground. "Yes…" Goku's and Lauryn's eyes twitched before they both fell over the side of the car, kicking up a cloud of dirt as they hit the ground. Trunks woke up abruptly and looked around in confusion. He blinked as he peered over the side of the car, raising an eyebrow as he spotted the other Saiyajin and teenager, who were still twitching on the ground.  
  
Lauryn finally managed to compose herself and slowly sat up, glaring over at the prince. "I can't believe you forgot! Three hours of waiting for nothing!" Vegeta frowned and folded his arms angrily. "Well I can't believe you bakas actually sat there for three hours while I laughed evilly! I can't control something like that! You should have stopped me!" Goku and Trunks watched as the two bickered back and forth, each throwing insults at the other. Lauryn finally had enough and ran over to the prince, biting his arm. "AHH!!! ARE YOU CRAZY, ONNA?!" Vegeta cried, jumping away from the grinning teen. "Yes. I am actually." she answered simply, shrugging as she walked back over to the wrecked car.  
  
Suddenly, a loud grumbling noise erupted, causing everyone to scream in horror. "BEAR!!" Trunks cried, diving back into the car. Lauryn, Goku, and Vegeta scattered as well, each hiding behind a bush or tree. Goku froze as he heard the grumbling noise again. The Saiyajin gasped and spun around, expecting to see a huge ferocious animal ready to tear him apart… but nothing was there. He blinked and looked down as he once again heard the growling noise, a sweat drop forming on his forehead. The Saiyajin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, emerging from his hiding place. "Hey, you guys… I know what that noise is…" Lauryn popped her head out from behind the bush she was hiding behind. "Was it a lion?" Vegeta poked his head out from behind a tree. "No! It was a tiger!" "You're both wrong!" Trunks called from the car. "It was a bear, I tells ya!" "OH MY!!" all three shouted at once, causing Goku to fall over. The Saiyajin sat back up. "You're all wrong. It's my stomach." This time, it was everyone else's turn to fall over… and fall over they did.  
  
Everyone looked over at Vegeta as he growled in annoyance. "What're you growling for?" Lauryn asked, rubbing her head, which was sore from all the falling over she was doing. "Being a Saiyajin, you should understand Goku's situation." The prince sat up and brushed himself off. "That wasn't me growling, woman! It was my stomach! All that evil laughter can make a guy hungry, you know!" Lauryn spun around as yet another stomach rumbled. This time, Trunks was the owner of the angry stomach. "Er… I guess it's lunchtime then…" the teenager said, beginning to feel slightly nervous with all the hungry Saiyajins around. "Yay!!" Goku shouted happily, jumping up and down. The Saiyajin quickly ran over and grabbed a very surprised Lauryn before running over to Vegeta and Trunks. He grabbed all three in a bear hug, still smiling happily.  
  
Lauryn blinked and looked around at her new surroundings. All four of them were now in what appeared to be a Japanese version of Burger King. "Wow. So that's what the instant transmission is like…" Vegeta cursed angrily as he brushed himself off as if he were dirty. "Kakarotto, you baka! Don't ever touch me again or I'll kill you!" The prince blinked when he didn't get a response from the other Saiyajin and glanced around, spotting him already sitting down at a table eating several hamburgers. "Hey! How'd you get all that so fast?" Trunks asked, perplexed. Goku swallowed a mouthful of food and looked over at everyone, who were staring at him blankly. "Super speed has its advantages outside of battle too, ya know." he answered simply before shoving more food into his mouth. "HEY!! What happened to all the food?!" someone from the kitchen cried, causing the other employees to run around in a panic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lauryn watched as the three Saiyajins devoured every single hamburger and fry in sight, earning a lot of attention from the other customers. The teenager shrugged and finished up her one hamburger and order of fries, patting her stomach in satisfaction. "I'm full!" The girl jumped as the Saiyajins looked over at her, looks of astonishment on their faces. "You're full after only one burger and fries?!" Goku asked, simply amazed. Lauryn nodded as she sipped on her soda. Vegeta snorted and bit into another cheeseburger. "No wonder you're such a scrawny runt." "Scrawny runt?! WHY YOU!!!" The prince gasped as the teenager lunged across the table, wrapping her hands around the Saiyajin's neck. "I'll give you such a thrashing!" she shouted, struggling to cut off his air supply. Vegeta blinked as he watched the enraged girl, who seemed to be attempting to cause him harm. "Stop touching me, woman. You're bothering me." Lauryn growled and jumped out of the booth she was in and ran over to the other side, ducking behind the back. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and turned around, peering over the back of his booth seat. As he did so, Lauryn let out a war cry and wrapped her arms around the prince's neck in an attempt to pull him over the edge of the booth. She pulled with all her might, her face turning red as she used all her strength to pull off her attack. After a few more minutes, Lauryn went limp, gasping for air as she continued to hang from Vegeta's neck, who looked down at her as if she were insane. "Are you finished?" The teenager blinked and looked at all the staring customers, finally letting go of the Saiyajin's neck. She brushed herself off and walked back around to the booth, sitting down next to Goku again, who had continued to eat now that the little show was over. "Let that be a lesson to you." "Whatever." Vegeta mumbled before shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. Lauryn glared at Trunks as he snickered, then burst into full fledge laughter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was another hour before the Saiyajins were finally full, which was a good thing seeing as how the restaurant was out of food. "So…" Lauryn started. "Who's paying?" The three Saiyajins looked at each other blankly, each pointing at the other. "None of you have money?!" the teenager cried, blinking as everyone dove forward and slapped their hands over her mouth. "Shh!! They'll hear you!" Trunks whispered, glancing at a few of the employees, who were staring at them in suspicion. Lauryn batted all of them away and leaned on the table, talking in a low voice. "Fine… We'll just have to use my method of payment…" "You have a credit card?" Goku asked hopefully. "Of course not. No one's stupid enough to give me a credit card! I'd blow all the money on DBZ doujinshi!" "Huh?" all three Saiyajin asked in confusion. "Er… nothing. I call my method of payment Grab n' Go. We've grabbed the food, and now we go. Very fast." Everyone nodded as they glanced back at the still glaring employees. "Ok, on three." Lauryn said, tensing as she prepared to run. "One…two…THREE!!!" All four jumped up and bolted toward freedom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lauryn blinked as a cop slammed the door to their cell, whistling as he walked away swinging the keys around his finger. "Good plan, baka!" Vegeta muttered, folding his arms angrily. The teenager frowned. "Well if I had known that Goku had eaten there before, then MAYBE I would have been aware of the swat team they already had hidden in the back!" Goku jumped as everyone turned to him, glaring angrily. "Well I didn't think they'd remember me or anything!" "Oh! Of course they wouldn't remember the only person in the world capable of clearing out a years supply of hamburgers in an hour!" Trunks shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "An hour?!" the Saiyajin cried. "That's an insult! I could eat that much in 30 minutes! Tops!" Lauryn muttered under her breath as she walked over to Goku and hit him upside the head. "That's beside the point! Now get us out of here before my mom finds out and I'm grounded for life!" Trunks blinked and scratched his head in confusion. "How could your mother find out if she's in a whole other world?" The teenager waved her hand at the demi-Saiyajin. "Parents can find out anything and everything about their kids. There's no hiding anything, no matter what th----" Lauryn paused as she spotted someone marching up to the cell. "KAKAROTTO!!" Goku jumped and looked over at a man who looked just like him. "AH!! I'm having an out of body experience!!!" the Saiyajin cried in horror, running around in a circle. Vegeta rolled his eyes and tripped Goku. "Baka! That's your father!" Everyone turned back to Bardock, who was glaring at his son angrily. "Look what you've gotten yourself into, Kakarotto! You're grounded, mister!" Goku gasped and glared at the other Saiyajin. "You can't do that! You're dead!" "Not dead enough, apparently! I raised you better than this!" "You didn't raise me at all!" Goku countered. Bardock grinned. "Then we know this isn't my fault."  
  
Vegeta, Lauryn, and Trunks looked back and forth between the Saiyajins as they argued with each other. "Enough!!" Everyone fell silent and looked at another Saiyajin as he approached. Vegeta gasped. "Father!" King Vegeta glared at his son. "What have you gotten yourself into, boy?! Look at you! Hanging out with a third class Saiyajin and a human girl!" The king paused for a moment and looked at the teenager. "And a scrawny runt human girl at that." "SCRAWNY RUNT?! WHY YOU!!!" Lauryn lunged forward and reached for the Saiyajin through the bars, attempting to give him such a thrashing! King Vegeta ignored her as he looked at Trunks. "And where are your parents, kid?" The demi-Saiyajin blinked and pointed to Vegeta, who smiled weakly. The king gasped in horror. "You have a son?!! When were you going to tell me?!" The prince blinked. "Um… When I died, I guess…" King Vegeta glared at his son, then folded his arms. "Who's the brat's mother?!" "Bulma." the Saiyajin answered, dumbfounding the king even more. "What's women's underwear have to do with this?!" Everyone in the cell fell over, causing all four walls to fall down as well. "Frrrrreeeeeeeddddddooommmmmmm!!!" Lauryn cried, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
The teenager blinked as she heard several clicking sounds and looked around. She screamed in horror as she spotted a huge swat team surrounding her and the Saiyajins, guns drawn. Lauryn spun around to face Goku, who had a blank expression on his face. "My god, Goku! How many burgers did you eat anyway?!" The Saiyajin began to count on his fingers, talking softly to himself. "Ummm… I lost track at one million four hundred thousand and sixty three." Everyone stared at the Saiyajin in silence. "Did you eat your vegetables too?" Bardock finally asked, causing a chain reaction as each member of the swat team fell over, one after the other. Trunks blinked as the last one hit the ground, and eerie silence filling the air. "That… that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" "Yeah!" Lauryn agreed, poking at one of the fallen men with a stick. Vegeta, who had been silent throughout the whole show, finally snapped out of it, glaring at all the gawking people around him. "Why are we still standing here?! Let's go!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Too bad Bardock grounded you before he went back to the HFIL." Lauryn said, watching tv at the Son's residence. Goku let out a long drawn out sigh and slumped even further down on the couch, watching the screen in boredom. The teenager chuckled a bit. "Aw, don't worry. It's not like you're missing anything. Vegeta and Trunks were grounded too." "Yeah," the Saiyajin started. "But they have all of Capsule Corp to wander around. That's like a whole city. I even think there are some stores in there…" "Really?" Lauryn asked, looking over at Goku, who nodded. "Wow!" the teenager cried, jumping up and running to the door. The Saiyajin sat up and looked at her, a baffled expression on his face. "Hey! Where're you going?" "To Capsule Corp!" Lauryn replied, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Hold it!!!!" ChiChi screamed, causing the teenager to immediately freeze. "You're not going anywhere, missy!" Lauryn frowned and turned around to face the woman. "What? Why?" ChiChi placed her hands on her hips as she moved between the teen and the door. "I know what happened today. I was also told that it was your idea to run out on the bill." "But…" "NO BUTS! You're grounded too!" "But you can't do that! I'm not even related to you!" Lauryn cried, throwing her hands in the air. "As long as you're staying under my roof, you'll live under my rules! And stealing food is against the rules! Therefore, you're grounded! NOW SIT!" ChiChi shouted, pointing to the couch where Goku was still sitting. Lauryn mumbled to herself as she sat down next to the Saiyajin, who had a smirk on his face. "Wipe that smile off your face right now, Goku! You're in even more trouble than she is!" the dark haired woman shouted, causing the Saiyajin to immediately look at the floor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lauryn and Goku sat in silence for over an hour before a loud ringing noise caused them both to jump out of their skin. A few seconds later, the ringing stopped and was replaced with ChiChi's voice, who had answered the phone in the other room. The two listened for a few minutes to the muffled sound, wondering who would be calling so late in the day. Another few minutes later, the dark haired woman walked into the room, eyeing Lauryn and Goku, who were watching her from over the back of the couch. After a moment of silence, she sighed and motioned for them to follow her. The two eagerly jumped up and ran out the door, hoping into the car. "You want me to drive?" Lauryn asked as ChiChi walked outside. The woman looked at the teenager for a moment, having heard of her driving skills from Gohan. "Um… No… I think I'll let Gok---" ChiChi paused as she looked at her husband, remembering some of the experiences she'd had with him driving. "On second thought, I'll drive." she finally said, hoping into the driver's seat. Goku raised an eyebrow. "But ChiChi, you don't have a license like us…" The woman started up the car, glancing at the two figures in the back seat through the rearview mirror. "Goku… what you two have isn't a driver's license… it's a license to kill." The teen and Saiyajin looked at each other in confusion, then screamed in horror as ChiChi started to drive off. "What's the problem?!" the woman cried, keeping her eyes on the road. "You're….you're going the speed limit!" Lauryn cried, clutching the seat tightly. "Are you crazy?! That's asking for trouble!" Goku added, equally terrified. ChiChi sighed and sped up a little.  
  
(That's it for this chapter! Where is everyone going? And what will happen when they get there? Only one way to find out… The next chapter will be up soon! Please review!) 


	5. Paranormal is horrible!

"Are we there yet?" Goku asked, staring out the car window. "No." ChiChi answered for the hundredth time. "Are we there now?" Lauryn whined, slumping down in the seat." "No." the woman answered again, frowning slightly in irritation. "How about now?" the Saiyajin asked again, looking at his wife hopefully. "NO!!!" ChiChi roared, causing both Goku and Lauryn to cower in the back seat. "I'll tell you when we get there! You're both driving me crazy! …… We're here." The Saiyajin and teenager looked at each other for a moment before returning their gazes to the dark haired woman, who was staring at them from the driver's seat. "I said we're here!" Silence. "….GET OUT!" Lauryn and Goku immediately stumbled out of the car, taking in their surroundings. "Capsule Corp again?" the teenager asked, slightly disappointed. "Yes." ChiChi answered as she walked up to the door. "You two will be spending the day with Vegeta and Trunks, since they're both being punished as well. The rest of us will be downstairs having dinner." Goku nearly somersaulted. "WHAT?! You can't expect me to stay in a separate room if you're eating! That's not possible!" "Oh relax." ChiChi snapped, knocking on the door. "We'll have the robots bring you your food."  
  
A few seconds later, Bulma answered the door, beaming happily. "Hi ChiChi! Glad you decided to come over. I really needed someone to talk to. Hanging around with robots all day isn't exactly good for my social skills." The dark haired woman returned the smile as she stepped inside, followed by Goku and Lauryn. "I was glad to come over. At least you have things other than trees to be around. Now where're you keeping Vegeta and Trunks? These two will be joining them." Bulma pointed up the stairs. "Fifth door on the left. I hope you two learned your lesson." Lauryn and Goku both mumbled to themselves as they lurched up the stairs, glaring at the floor. "Your dinner will be up in about an hour." ChiChi added as the two rounded a corner and started down the hallway.  
  
"Can you believe that? An hour! I can't wait that long!" Goku cried, throwing this hands in the air. "Don't worry. I'm sure Vegeta and Trunks have a bunch of snacks smuggled away." Lauryn replied, counting the doors as they walked down the long hallway. The Saiyajin frowned and folded his arms. "Yeah right. You really think Vegeta would share if he had anything?" The teenager smirked. "I have ways of making him share…" Lauryn stopped at the fifth room and turned the knob, pushing the door open. She blinked and looked around the huge room that resembled that of a playroom. "Wow! Look at all this stuff!" Lauryn cried, scaring both Trunks and Vegeta, who were playing a board game. "Whatcha playing?" Goku asked, strolling over to the Saiyajins. Vegeta threw himself over the board to conceal the game as best he could. "None of your business!!" Lauryn frowned and picked up the game box lying beside the prince. "Candy Land?" she asked, raising and eyebrow. "Yeah. And I was winning before father crushed the game pieces!" Mirai cried, folding his arms angrily.  
  
Lauryn continued searching the room, examining all the great toys. "So is this chibi Trunks' playroom or something?" "Of course it is! Why else would we have all this junk?!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the teenager. "Well someone's in a grumpy mood! I think you need a nap or something…" Goku said, pushing buttons on a video game he'd found a few minutes earlier. "Shut up, baka! I'm always like this!" the prince growled, glaring at his fellow Saiyajin angrily. "Don't tell Goku to shut up! You shut up!" Lauryn shouted, pointing at Vegeta. "No, you shut up!" the Saiyajin shouted back. "No, YOU shut up!" the teenager cried. "Both of you shut up!" Trunks cried, surprising everyone in the room. "You're acting like children!"  
  
Lauryn snorted angrily and flopped down on the floor, mumbling to herself. She blinked as something caught her eye under the table she was sitting by. "Hmm…" The teenager pulled out what she thought was another board game, smiling when she realized what it really was. "A Quija Board!" she cried happily. "A what?" Goku asked, losing interest in the building blocks he was playing with. "A Quija Board. You can use it to contact spirits." "Does it work?" Trunks asked, eyeing the board suspiciously. Lauryn nodded as she took the board and guider out of the box, setting them up on the floor. "Most the time. Sometimes it doesn't work if someone doesn't believe in spirits. It's always worked for me though." Vegeta glared at the board, his arms folded. "How's it work?" he asked, trying not to sound interested. "Weelllll… Two or more people put their hands on the guider here and start asking questions. If there are any spirits around, they'll start moving the guider and spelling things out to you. It can be dangerous though. There's always a chance you can come into contact with an evil spirit, and if you ask the wrong questions, it can start haunting you." "That's ridiculous!" Vegeta snorted, frowning at the teenager. "Is not!" Lauryn shot back. "Like I said, it's worked for me! Now if you're scared, just say so, but don't diss the Quija!" "I'm not scared!" the prince shouted, stalking over to the teenager and the board. "Prove it." Lauryn smirked, patting the floor. The Saiyajin glared at her before sitting down and staring at the board. "Fine. Lets get this over with so I can prove that you're crazy." Lauryn motioned for Trunks and Goku to come over as well as she got up and closed the window blinds, darkening the room for an eerie effect. "Alrighty. But just so you know, everyone already knows I'm crazy. There's no need to prove it."  
  
The four all sat around the Quija Board, each placing their fingers on the guider. "Ok. Now you all have to be serious for this to work." "Whatever." Vegeta mumbled, staring down at the board. "Alright. Is anyone there?" Lauryn asked the board, watching for any movement. "YES!" a voice bellowed. The four all screamed in horror, each falling backwards away from the board. "I thought you said it only spelt things out?!" Trunks cried, grabbing his chest as if he were having a heart attack. "Usually it does!" the teenager cried, gasping for breath as she stared wide-eyed at the board. "What are you all doing?" the voice asked, this time quieter. Goku blinked and looked behind him toward the source of the voice, spotting Goten and Trunks, who were staring at them oddly. If not for the fact they were already on the floor, everyone would have fallen over. "It was just the brats!" Vegeta snapped, sitting up as he brushed himself off. "They sure picked a bad time to show up!" Lauryn mumbled, feeling pretty stupid about how she had reacted to the voice.  
  
The two chibi's walked into the room, looking at the flustered group in confusion. "Why'd you all scream? And who's that?" chibi Trunks asked, pointing at Lauryn. "None of your business, brat! And that's some homeless girl who showed up out of nowhere." Vegeta snapped. "I'm not homeless!!" the teenager shouted, shaking her fist at the prince. "Yeah! She's living with me." Goku said, poking the guider with his finger. "I have a new sister?!" Goten cried, jumping from foot to foot in excitement. "Er…N---" Before Lauryn could finish, the chibi Saiyajin tackled her, wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug. The teenager gasped and attempted to remove Goten from her neck, his grip beginning to become too tight for her liking. "Ack!" Goku blinked, noticing that the teenager's face was beginning to turn red. "Ah! Goten! Let go!" he cried, grabbing his son. The demi-Saiyajin released his grip, still smiling. "Wow! I don't believe it! Where'd you get her, dad?" "Probably the pound." Vegeta mumbled. "WHAT?" Lauryn shouted, diving across the board and once again wrapping her hands around the prince's neck. Vegeta yawned in boredom. "Let me guess. You're going to give me such a thrashing now, right?" "You better believe it!" the teenager growled, rocking back and forth as she attempted to strangle the life out of the Saiyajin. "You'll feel it in the morning!" Goten watched in silence for a moment before beaming up at his father. "Hey! She acts just like mom!" Lauryn's face paled as she slowly released her grip on Vegeta, her hands shaking. "No….No…..NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks sighed and propped himself up on this elbows. "Is she going to run out of breath anytime soon? I'm getting bored and I think I'm going to go deaf if this keeps up too much longer." No sooner had he finished his sentence, Lauryn took a deep breath and fell back to the floor, gasping for air. "Are you quite finished?" Vegeta asked in a very annoyed tone. "Yes. Yes I am…. For now." "Great. Now lets continue this before dinner is ready. We'll never get Goku to cooperate once the food gets here." Trunks said, sitting by the Quija Board again. The others took their spots again as well. "Can we play too?" Goten asked. "NO!" everyone shouted at once, causing both chibi's to fall over. "This isn't a game!" Lauryn said, glaring at the two demi- Saiyajins. "This is serious. Now be gone! You two aren't serious enough and you'll ruin the whole thing." "But Goku's playing!" Trunks protested, pointing at the childlike Saiyajin. Trunks, Vegeta, and Lauryn all exchanged glances before looking at Goku, who was playing with a loose thread on his gi. "Umm… Well he's an adult." the teenager finally answered, avoiding eye contact with the two kids. "So?" Goten frowned, folding his arms. "So if you stay here, the ghosts will haunt you forever and you'll be taken into the shadow world where you'll be tortured for eternity!" Mirai Trunks explained, keeping a straight face the entire time. Goten and Trunks looked at each other before turning back to the group. "That doesn't sound so bad…" chibi Trunks said, Goten nodding in agreement. The prince rubbed his chin in thought before smirking evilly. "Did he mention that there's no tv?" "NO TV?!" the demi-Saiyajins cried in horror, hands on either side of their faces. Lauryn watched as the two kids ran away, screaming in horror. The group waited until their screams were in the distance before turning back the to Quija Board, ready to try once again.  
  
"Ok." Lauryn started, cracking her knuckles before placing her fingers on the guider again. The Saiyajins followed suit. "Now… Is anyone there?" The group waited in silence for a moment before the guider began to slowly move across the board, picking up speed as it slid across the flat surface. Eventually, it ended up over the word 'yes'. "You're moving it!" Vegeta accused, glaring at Lauryn. "I am not!" the teenager cried, looking over at Trunks. "You're moving it!" "No I'm not!" Mirai shouted. Everyone looked at Goku, who was staring at them all blankly. "Don't look at me. I wasn't even touching it." Sure enough, the Saiyajin was still playing with the loose thread on his gi, oblivious to what was going on around him. "Darn you, Goku! Pay attention!" Lauryn said, slapping the Saiyajin's hand before placing them on the guider. "Geez. You don't need to be mean about it." Goku whined. The teenager sighed patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry. I'll give you a cookie later if you pay attention." "Ok!" the Saiyajin smiled, looking down at the board with a new found interest. Lauryn smiled and placed her hands back on the guider. "Who are we talking to?" she asked, watching as the guider once again began to move across the board. "S-T-U-…" the group said together, saying each letter as the message was spelt out. "WHAT?! STUPID MONKEYS?!" Vegeta shouted angrily, grinding his teeth. "Wait, there's more." Lauryn said, watching as the guider began to move again. "S-C-R-A…" The teenager felt her face flush in anger as the message was finally spelt out. "SCRAWNY RUNT?! If you weren't dead I'd give you SUCH a thrashing!!" Goku blinked and scratched his head. "Hey…. Didn't Frieza used to call Saiyajins stupid monkeys?" Vegeta growled angrily at the mention of the alien's name. "Is this Frieza?!" Once again, the group watched as the reply was spelt out. "What a smart monkey…" Trunks repeated after the message was done. "Guess that's a yes." Lauryn said, frowning in annoyance.  
  
Vegeta smirked after a moment. "How is it in the HFIL? It must be the only place in the universe that's capable of masking your odor after all." They all waited as the guider darted across the board in an almost violent fashion as it spelt out its reply. *Tell me Vegeta. Why is it that the prince of all vegetables is so short? I thought your greens were supposed to make you big and strong, but you're neither.* "How dare you!" Vegeta growled, his ki flaring. "Is that why you're dead and I'm not?! You probably couldn't even blow out a candle now!" *Oh yeah?* "Yeah! Go ahead and try it!" the prince smirked, motioning toward a candle that was sitting by the board. "Vegeta, no!!" Lauryn cried. "If you ask him to do something physical like that, then you're inviting him into this world! He may be able to haunt you now!" "Good going, Vegeta." Goku mumbled, glaring at the now pale prince.  
  
Suddenly, the candle flickered, then went out completely, leaving the group in pitch-blackness. Lauryn blinked and felt around in the dark, looking for a flashlight she'd seen earlier. She paused when she felt someone breathing on her neck. "Ok! Which one of you is breathing on me?! Whoever it is needs to brush their teeth! Your breath smells like….death…" "It's not me." Goku said from somewhere across the room. Trunks and Vegeta could be heard in another direction as well. "Someone turn on a light!" Lauryn cried, her heart beginning to pound. A few seconds later, the room lit up in a golden light that Goku emitted from becoming a Super Saiyajin. The teenager blinked and looked down at him and the other two Saiyajins, who were staring up at her. "Wow, Lauryn! I didn't know you could fly!" Goku said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. The teenagers face went pale as she looked down at the floor, which was several feet below her. "I….I can't…" Lauryn screamed as she heard Frieza's laughter in her ear before she began to plummet back to the floor. "Save meeeeeee!!!!" she cried, covering her eyes with her hands. The teenager blinked as he descent came to an abrupt halt, leaving her hovering a couple inches from the floor. She looked up and saw that Vegeta had grabbed her ankle and was now holding her upside down. "Er… thanks. You can put me down now…" The prince snorted and dropped the girl on the floor before brushing his hands together. Lauryn moaned and rubbed her head as she sat up, glaring at the Saiyajin. "Gee…thanks…"  
  
"Did anyone see him?" Goku asked, looking around the room. "No, he's a ghost. We won't be able to see him unless he wants us to." Lauryn explained, hiding behind the Saiyajin. Suddenly, Trunks began to scream in horror as he ran around the room in a panic. "He's trying to ruin my perfection!" the demi-Saiyajin cried, jumping to the side as a pair of scissors snipped at his hair. Goku dove forward and grabbed hold of the scissors, attempting to pull them from the ghost's grasp. He cried out in surprise as he was pulled along with the instrument, which was still chasing Trunks around the room. "Goku! Don't run with scissors!" Lauryn shouted, remembering the lesson she'd learned way back in kindergarten. "I can't help it!" the Saiyajin cried, digging his heels into the floor in an attempt to stop. Another evil snicker was heard before the scissors ran into the wall, slamming Goku face first into the wall as well. The Saiyajin moaned in pain before falling backward onto the floor, leaving an imprint of his body in the wall he'd run into.  
  
Everyone stood there in silence, staring at the downed Saiyajin. Lauryn blinked and looked over at Vegeta, who seemed to be attempting to muffle laughter as he looked at his rival. The teenager frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Vegeta! This is serious!" The Saiyajin bit his lip and looked at the girl, then back at Goku. "Yeah… but… Kakarotto…and the wall… It was just like a cartoon…" Lauryn and Trunks looked at each other as the prince burst into laughter, clutching his sides as he dropped to his knees. "Wow… I've never heard him laugh like that before…" Trunks said, raising an eyebrow at his father, whose eyes were now watering from his laughing fit. "Yeah… But is Frieza still here?" Lauryn asked, glancing around the room. Goku rubbed his face as he slowly sat up, mumbling something under his breath. "You ok, Goku?" the teenager asked, eyeing the Saiyajin's bloody nose. Goku waved a hand in dismissal as he continued to mumble under his breath, seemingly cursing about the incident.  
  
Vegeta, who had finally managed to calm his laughing fit, looked over at the Quija board, watching as the guider moved on its own. "Look." he said, pointing at the board. Everyone gasped and ran over to the Quija Board, watching as the guider spelt out numerous names. "Cell, King Cold, Ginyu Force….Wow. Seems like you guys have a full fledge haunting here." Lauryn said, getting up and heading for the door. "Where're you going?" Goku cried, wringing his hands nervously. The teenager reached for the doorknob. "Er… You guys don't need me. Heh. They're your enemies…" Before the girl could open the door, a bunch of jacks flew at her, embedding themselves in the door. Lauryn screamed in horror and jumped away, glancing around at all the potential death toys in the room. "Please tell me one of you threw those…" The Saiyajins slowly shook their heads no, the color draining from their faces.  
  
Everyone in the room screamed in terror as a keyboard began playing by itself in the corner. Suddenly, a toy clown floated across the room, its normally happy expression now an angry one, full of fury. The toy floated right over to Vegeta, who immediately jumped behind Goku. "I always thought of you as a clown, Kakarotto! Go talk to your people!" "HEY!" the other Saiyajin cried, attempting to back away from the clown that kept advancing on him. Goku screamed in horror as the small clown toy lunged forward. He quickly ducked out of the way, causing the toy to latch into an unsuspecting Vegeta's face instead. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!!" the prince cried, running into a wall as he attempted to pry the clown off his face. Lauryn pried her eyes off the Saiyajin as she felt something tug at her pant leg. She glanced down and gasped as a food eating Cabbage Patch Doll began to claw its way up her leg. "Ahhh!!! Those things are dangerous enough when they aren't possessed!!" The teenager ran around in horror as the doll smiled viciously, immediately attacking her hair. Lauryn screamed and punched the doll several times in an attempt to bat it away, only succeeding in giving it more time to suck up more of her hair. Goku looked between Lauryn and Vegeta, trying to decide who was in more danger. Before the Saiyajin could make his decision, he felt something tap him on the shoulder. He blinked and turned around, gasping as a jump rope wrapped itself around the warrior, hog tying him before he could even fight back. "Mercy! MERCY!!" he cried, struggling to break the paranormal rope's grip with no success. Trunks' eyes widened as the looked at everyone, slowly backing away from the devastation. He stopped as he heard something crunch under his foot and looked down, raising an eyebrow when he spotted the source of the noise. The demi-Saiyajin bent down and picked up a small model action figure of…himself. "Wow! I didn't know they made these!" Suddenly, the action figure sprang to life, lunging forward and poking Mirai right in the eye with its small fist. "Ah!! My eye!! I'm being attack by a mini me!!" Trunks shouted, falling backward as the action figure began pinching him with its small plastic fingers, laughing evilly as it did so.  
  
Lauryn's eyes darted around the room as the doll ate more of her hair. She finally spotted the pair of scissors that had started this whole mess and dove across the floor, scooping them up. Her hand shook as she raised the blades to her long hair, hoping to free herself. Taking a deep breath, the teenager closed her eyes and began cutting…or she tried to at least. "What the…." Lauryn paused when she realized nothing was happening. "DARN THESE CHILDPROOF SCISSORS!!" she shouted stabbing the doll in the eye instead. The possessed toy screamed before going limp. The teenager blinked and slowly pulled her hair back out of its mouth, sighing in relief once she had tossed the evil doll across the room. Lauryn gasped as her eyes fell upon Vegeta, who was now lying motionless on the floor, the toy clown still latched onto his face. She shuffled over to the prince and began reaching for the evil clown. She screamed in horror and jumped back as the toy hissed at her, spitting cotton balls from its mouth. Lauryn frowned and punched the stuffed clown repeatedly until it fell to the floor, where it twitched a few times before going limp. She blinked as Vegeta growled and sat up, rubbing his bruised face. "WOMAN!!" The teenager chuckled slightly and edged away from the angry prince. "Heh…sorry. It was either that or let the proud Prince of the Saiyajins be defeated by a stuffed toy." Vegeta blinked and folded his arms. "You tell no one about this! Got it?!" Lauryn chuckled and nodded. "Got it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Ok, that's it for now. I know it's kind of a bad place to stop, but it was either stop here and post what I have so far, or make you wait another day or two for me to write another page or two. I think you'll all be happy with my decision. So… will Goku and Trunks be saved from the evil toys that are reeking havoc on them? Or will Lauryn and Vegeta once again fall victim to more toys?! You better hope chibi Trunks doesn't have a talking Elmo!!) 


	6. Towels to the rescue!

(Sorry a million times over for the delay! Work and school has left me very little time for writing. This is a tad short, but it's better than nothing, ne?)  
  
  
  
Lauryn and Vegeta watched in silent horror as Goku and Trunks continued to struggle with the possessed toys that held them captive. "Vegeta…." the teenager started, waiting until the prince had turned toward her before continuing. "I think there's only ONE way we can defeat these demons…" The Saiyajin stared at the girl for a moment before folding his arms, an angry frown spreading over his face. "Woman! I'm not sacrificing myself if that's what you're thinking! You aren't dealing with Kakarotto here!" Lauryn blinked, then rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmmm… Well that wasn't what I was going to say… but…" "HEY!" Vegeta shouted, throwing his fists in the air. The teenager chuckled and shook her head. "I'm just kidding! Man… A few demons attack you and suddenly your sense of humor disappears…" The Saiyajin growled in annoyance, his face beginning to take on a reddish hue as his anger rose. "Just get on with it!!" "Ok, ok!" Lauryn cried, throwing her hands up in defense. "Follow me."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku growled in frustration as he gnawed on the jump rope that still held him hostage. "I won't be beaten by a toy little girls play with!" The Saiyajin paused as another thought hit him. "…. What's Trunks doing with a jump rope anyway? …. And dolls?" Goku would have scratched his head in thought if not for the fact the rope continued to tighten its grip on him. He gasped as he noticed several mini soldiers marching toward him in a straight line, their little plastic guns pointed at him. "AH! They could put an eye out!" he cried, struggling to free himself. "Particularly MY eye!!" "Hey! I'm having bigger problems over here!" Trunks shouted. Goku blinked and looked at the demi-Saiyajin, who was currently being restrained as unseen entities applied make-up to his face. "I really hope all that belongs to Bulma…" he muttered, raising an eyebrow as bright red lipstick was spread over a very annoyed Trunks' lips.  
  
Suddenly, the playroom's doors swung open with a loud bang, causing the two restrained Saiyajins to take notice. All motion stopped for a moment as everyone's eyes fell upon Vegeta and Lauryn, who were standing with their hands on their hips, towels flowing behind them in a very cool super hero type of way. Each were staring at something in the distance as they seemed to wait for the full dramatic event that was their entrance to play itself out. Goku blinked and looked over at Trunks. "Hey… What's making their towels flow like that?" The demi-Saiyajin merely shrugged back, still staring at the towel-wearing duo. "Never fear! Lauryn's here!" the teenager suddenly announced, pointing her finger into the air. "What about me?!" Vegeta cried, glaring at the girl beside him. "Lauryn flowed more smoothly for that saying." she replied, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Vegeta blinked and tapped his finger on his chin, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. "Well what should my intro be then?" Lauryn smiled and jumped from foot to foot as she clapped her hands. "I already came up with yours! Ok, strike a pose and I'll tell you what to say." Vegeta shrugged and did as he was told, placing one hand on his hip, sticking out his chest in a very manly fashion, and pointing straight ahead with his other hand. Lauryn smirked as she began whispering something into the prince's ear, which he repeated. "Here I am to save the day! It's Veggie-head, he's on his way!! HEY!!" The teenager blinked and scratched her head. "I didn't say to say 'hey'…" "How dare you address me as Veggie- Head!!" the Saiyajin shouted, throwing his arms in the air angrily. "I didn't, you did!" Lauryn shouted back, waving her arms around as well. Goku, Trunks, as well as all the floating toys, all sweat dropped as the duo continued to argue, seemingly completely forgetting about the current situation.  
  
Trunks cleared his throat, frowning at Lauryn and Vegeta as they slowly turned toward him, sweat drops now finding happy homes on their heads instead. "Did you two forget why you were here?" the demi-Saiyajin asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Lauryn blinked as she walked a little closer to him, her towel flowing behind her the entire time. "Hey… That make-up job is pretty good… Frieza must have done it…" "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!!" Trunks roared, causing the teenager to fall over. Vegeta blinked and walked over to Goku, who was currently blowing at the advancing toy soldiers in an attempt to knock them over. The prince smirked as he looked between the restrained Saiyajin and the toy soldiers. "Well, well. Look at what we have here." he taunted, sitting on his haunches as he watched the little drama unfold. "Vegeta! Don't just sit there! Knock them over!" Goku cried, becoming increasingly agitated as the plastic soldiers got closer. "Not quite, Kakarotto. It's not often I have this kind of power over you. I want to watch you sweat." The other Saiyajin frowned at the prince. "I'll remember this!" Vegeta examined his gloved hands as if they held a particular interest to him. "For five minutes maybe. Your tiny damaged mind can't possibly remember things past that time limit."  
  
Lauryn, who was currently helping the ghost villains apply make-up to Trunks' face, spun around as she heard Goku growling in annoyance. She gasped as she saw an army of small plastic soldiers advancing on the restrained Saiyajin while Vegeta sat nearby, watching with an evil smirk set on his face. She quickly jumped up and ran over to her favorite Saiyajin, making short work of the plastic threats as she stomped on them. Vegeta snapped his fingers in disappointment as the teenager struggled to untie Goku. "Don't just sit there, pinhead! Help me get this jump rope off!" Lauryn snapped. Vegeta started to move to help, but froze in his tracks as the girl's words sunk in. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" "Nothing." Lauryn said quickly, a halo appearing above her head. The prince blinked as he looked at the newly appeared ring above the teenager's head. "What"? she asked, glancing up as well. "GA!! I'M DEAD!" Lauryn cried, jumping up in horror as she spotted the halo. Suddenly, she began choking, her strength draining as she stumbled around the room. Everyone watched in mute fascination as the girl finally collapsed onto the floor, twitching a few times before going completely limp. Her towel, however, continued to flow in a breeze with an unknown source.  
  
Vegeta, who was still staring at the downed teenager, absently untied Goku. The freed Saiyajin jumped up and ran over to Lauryn, poking at her a few times. He frowned when there was no response and poked her again in the ribs, a little harder this time. Everyone screamed in horror as Lauryn sat up, her fists clenched in rage. "DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO POKE DEAD PEOPLE?!" she roared, grabbing her halo from above her head and chucking it at a very stunned Goku. The Saiyajin gasped as the golden ring looped around him and began going in circles around his waist. "Hey… This is a hoola hoop! And I'm really good at it!" Goku said, smiling as the hoop continued to circle around him. Lauryn blinked. "Hmm… I thought it was a little big…"  
  
Trunks, who had finally taken matters into his own hands and freed himself from the toys that had been restraining him, ran from the room, reappearing seconds later with his own towel, which was also flowing in the undetectable breeze. "Fear me, evil doers! For I, Trunks, shall be your downfall!" Goku, Vegeta, and Lauryn all looked at each other in silence before clapping at a now bowing Trunks. "Very nice. But you'd look better if your face wasn't done up like a china dolls'…" Vegeta said, the others nodding in agreement. Trunks snapped his fingers. "Fine. I'll be right back. No one move!" "Bring me my towel when you come back!!" Goku called as the demi-Saiyajin took back off down the hallway.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks ran back toward the playroom a few minutes later, make-up free, and with Goku's towel in hand. He flung open the doors, fearing the worst for his friends. "FEAR ME, EV---" "SHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The demi-Saiyajin fell over as he was shushed by Lauryn, Vegeta, and Goku, who were sitting on the floor as they watched a play being acted out with the possessed toys. "What are you people doing?!" Trunks cried, watching as a Barbie doll was kissed by a Ken doll. "Watching! Now quiet, boy! Kelly is about to walk in and find out that Ken is cheating on her with that other plastic floozy." Vegeta said in a low voice, as to not miss any of the dialogue. "But… but what about getting rid of these guys?" Trunks asked, scratching his head in confusion. Lauryn waved her hand in dismissal, her eyes never leaving the play. "No worries. We sprinkled salt around the outside of the room. Now these guys can't leave here." The teenager looked over at Goku, who was currently eating the salt. "GOKU! CUT THAT OUT!" The Saiyajin jumped a bit before looking as innocent as possible, twiddling his thumbs as he looked at the ceiling and whistled. Trunks sighed and handed the other Saiyajin his towel before sitting down to watch the rest of the play…, which turned out to be quite good.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group stretched as they exited the playroom. "Those guys really put on a great show!" Trunks said, closing the door behind him. "Yeah, but I didn't really like the part when they had those Sailor Moon dolls kick our butts…" Goku said. "I didn't even know action figures of us were made! Someone owes me money!" Vegeta growled as he began walking down the hallway. The others followed. "Are you sure salt will keep them in there?" Trunks asked, glancing at Lauryn with a worried expression on his face. "Na." the teenager replied. "But the toys will." The others nodded in agreement as they began to walk downstairs, towels billowing behind them as they went. "So what now?" Goku asked, staring at the ceiling as they walked. Everyone fell silent as they made their way downstairs, each trying to think of something that would be entertaining. "What are you four doing down here?! You're being punished!!!!" Chichi roared as the group entered the living room. Everyone froze and looked at each other, having completely forgotten why they were in the playroom in the first place. "I know something we can do…" Lauryn said, earning the attention of the three Saiyajins. "Run. That sounds like fun, eh?" "Very." Vegeta said, looking at an angry Bulma and ChiChi.  
  
Before the two women could protest, the escapee's bolted out of the room faster than lightning… Well… Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks bolted like lightning… Lauryn traveled more at the speed of an injured rabbit. By the time the teenager caught up with the three Saiyajins, who were waiting for her a little ways down the street from Capsule Corp, she was gasping for air, struggling to breathe. "I…….t…think….we…..lo…lost….them…" Lauryn said between gasps for air as she rested her hands on her knees. "That's just sad…" Vegeta said, tsking slightly. "What?!" the girl cried, straightening up. She gasped and grabbed her side a second later, falling onto the ground. "Cramp!! I have a cramp!!" The Saiyajins watched as the teenager rolled back and forth on the sidewalk, earning the attention of many people walking by as well. "Geez, Lauryn… Don't you exercise?" Trunks asked, watching as the girl managed to sit up. "Of course…" she replied, slowly climbing to her feet. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How often?" "Everyday until I get bored…" Lauryn said, rubbing her arm nervously. "And how long is it until you get bored?" Goku asked, also looking at the teen in suspicion. "Umm… Five minutes maybe…" Lauryn blinked as the three Saiyajins fell over, their limbs twitching slightly from shock. "Well you guys can fly and use ki blasts and all that cool stuff! If my exercise routine involved that stuff, I'd workout all day too!" she cried in defense, folding her arms in frustration. Vegeta slowly sat back up, rubbing his chin in thought. "This is just too sad a situation to let go… Something must be done…" "Agreed." Trunks and Goku said at once, staring at the now confused girl.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ARISE, SHENLONG, AND GRANT MY WISH!" Lauryn shouted, staring up at the sky expectantly. "Uh.. Lauryn… Those are just model dragonballs." Goku said, raising an eyebrow. The teenager blinked and looked down at the seven starred balls that were sitting in front of her. "Oh… Well, where are the real ones?" she asked, slightly disappointed. "Scattered across the world, baka!" Vegeta snapped as he shuffled through some papers. "Well aren't you going to get them so I can wish to be super strong?!" Lauryn blinked as the three Saiyajins burst into laughter. "There's no way we'd let you possess that kind of power!" Trunks chuckled. The teenager frowned and folded her arms angrily, tapping her foot in annoyance. "Then what are you planning on doing? I told you that exercising is too boring!" "I had Kakarotto transport us into Bulma's lab for a reason, onna." "And that reason would be?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mother's been working on a little something that can enable anyone to use ki effortlessly. So you'll be in much better shape once you can control your energy better, but you won't be really strong unless you train. And since you'll be able to use ki attacks from the beginning, it won't be so boring, now will it?" Lauryn, who had fallen completely silent during Trunks' explanation, suddenly screamed happily, causing the Saiyajins to jump in surprise. "I can't believe it! I've always wanted to be able to do that sort of thing! Hurry! Where is it?!" "Right here!" Vegeta snapped, holding up a shot. Goku screamed in horror at the sight of the needle, fleeing from the lab. Lauryn blinked as the terrified Saiyajin made a new door in the wall. "You think Bulma will notice the Goku-shaped hole in her wall?" "….. Na…." Trunks finally said, shrugging it off. The teenager turned back to Vegeta, who was now reading a magazine. "HELLO?! Aren't you gonna give me the shot?!" The prince blinked and set down the magazine as he picked up the shot again. "Oh yeah, sorry." "No you're not…" Lauryn mumbled. "You're right." The Saiyajin smirked, jabbing the girl in the arm with the needle. "OW!" "Sorry." Vegeta stated once again as he injected the potion. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Lauryn cried. The prince just chuckled.  
  
(Ok! Sorry again for the delay and shortness. I finally had a spare hour, so I decided to use it to write this. Hope it was enjoyable! So will this potion actually work? And if so, will I end up killing myself with my newfound ki? More to come soon.) 


	7. Fingers can kill!

(Sorry for the delay and sorry in advance for the shortness of this chapter. The next will be longer. I promise!!)  
  
  
  
"So? Do you feel any different?" Trunks asked after a few uneventful moments. "You mean aside from the throbbing pain in my arm?" Lauryn snapped, glaring over at a smirking Saiyajin prince. "Um… Yeah…" Mirai chuckled, also casting his father his own scorning look. The teenager blinked and walked in a small circle, nodding as if she were inspecting something. "Hmmm…." She jumped up and down a couple times before nodding again, turning back to the two expectant Saiyajins. "Well?" Vegeta asked, tapping his foot with impatience. "Mmmm… I don't feel a thing." Lauryn finally answered, rendering her two companions helpless and glued to the floor. Vegeta was the first back on his feet. "What?! That should have worked, woman! I just think you're too dense to feel what's obviously there!" "No way!" Lauryn protested, stomping her foot angrily. "If Goku can manage ki, then I should be able to hands down! Maybe YOU injected the wrong stuff!" "I did nothing of the sort!" the prince cried defensively. "Hmph. Well if I drop dead then it's your fault!" the teenager shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the prince. Vegeta screamed in horror as a ki blast was launched from the girl's finger, ducking just as the blast flew past and struck the far wall of the lab instead, creating another hole next to the Goku shaped one. Everyone stared blankly at the hole, not fully comprehending what just happened.  
  
Lauryn, who was still standing there with her finger pointed at the spot Vegeta had been in, was the first to regain her speaking abilities. "Ummm… I…er.. Was that… mmm… yeah." The two Saiyajins nodded in agreement to whatever it was the teenager had attempted to say before picking themselves up off the floor. "Well I think the experiment was a success!" Trunks finally said, flicking a few loose strands of hair out of his eyes. "Experiment?!" Lauryn cried. "You mean you weren't sure if that stuff would work right?!" "Of course not." Vegeta replied, brushing some dust off his spandex. "Did I ever say I did?" "I guess not… But you should have told me!!" the girl snapped, folding her arms angrily. "You still would have done it." the prince said as a matter-of-factly. Lauryn opened her mouth to protest but paused, deciding that she indeed would have agreed to it anyway. She muttered under her breath before turning back to the hole she had created in the wall. "Well how am I supposed to keep that from happening again? I didn't exactly want to do that, you know. I was aiming for Vegeta…" "HEY!" the Saiyajin shouted, causing both Trunks and Lauryn to snicker a bit. "I guess you just need a little training…" Mirai said. "We should go find Goku so we can start."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone screamed in horror as yet another stray ki blast was emitted from Lauryn's finger, causing them to all dive to the ground. "Ga!! Sorry! I was just pointing at that bird over there and it just happened!" Vegeta growled in annoyance as he pulled himself off the ground for the fifth time that hour. "What bird?!" The teenager blinked and looked in the direction the feathery creature had been a couple seconds earlier. "Um… It's not there anymore… It must have flown away or something… Does anyone smell that?" The Saiyajins blinked and sniffed at the air. "Kinda smells like chicken after Bulma's burned it…" the prince stated, scratching his temple in thought. After given a few seconds for the information to sink in, everyone sweat dropped, realizing that the poor bird hadn't flown away… It had been blown away. "I… I'm a murderer!!!" Lauryn cried. "No you're not…" Goku said, attempting to calm the stressed teen. "Something else would have eaten it eventually…" "Yeah, probably you." Vegeta muttered, earning himself a few death glares from the group.  
  
After taking a few more minutes to get over sending the bird to the next dimension, Lauryn was finally able to continue on with her 'How Not to Kill with the Point of a Finger' training. "I think I'm pretty good at blowing things up now, so I wanna learn how to fly!" "Now that's something I can teach!" Vegeta said, an evil smirk playing over his features. In the blink of an eye, the prince had picked the unsuspecting teenager up and flew so high that the ground was no longer visible through the cloud cover. Lauryn blinked as she looked around. "Um… Whatcha doin'?" Vegeta's evil smirk returned as he loosened his grip on the girl. "Teaching you how to fly." Lauryn screamed in terror as the Saiyajin let go of her completely and she began to plummet back to the earth. "THIS ISN'T HOW GOHAN DID IT!!!" she cried, flipping over so she was once again facing a laughing Vegeta as she fell. Lauryn glared and pointed up at him, laughing evilly as she fired a ki blast at the no-longer-laughing prince.  
  
Before she could see what became of the Saiyajin, she felt herself abruptly stopped. Lauryn's face paled as the only reasonable explanation for her sudden halt presented itself. "Oh no… I'M DEAD!!" "You're not dead." The teenager blinked and looked at Goku, who had caught her long before she would have hit the ground. "Oh, hi!" she chirped, feeling her face turn red as she became aware of how close she actually was to her secret crush. "I don't think I like Vegeta's teaching methods." she added as she once again made contact with the ground after Goku had landed. "Where is he anyway?" Trunks asked, looking back into the sky for any signs of the prince. "I dunno." Lauryn said with a shrug, also looking into the sky. "Last thing I did was fire a ki blast at him, but I dunno if it hit or not."  
  
A few seconds later, the missing Saiyajin finally landed, smirking at the teen. "Puny human! Your aim needs work!" The prince blinked as he noticed that the others were all attempting to stifle laughter, which seemed to be directed toward him. "What's so funny?!" he growled, causing everyone to lose control and burst into uncontrollable laughter. "What?! WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted, throwing his arms in the air angrily. Unable to speak, the three pointed at his hair. The prince raised an eyebrow and walked over to a nearby lake to take a look at his reflection. "AHHHH!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" To Vegeta's horror, the ki blast fired by Lauryn had gone right through his hair, creating a hole in which you could see right through. "You ruined my hair!!!" the Saiyajin shrieked, his voice becoming higher than normal as his anger grew to new levels. Everyone stopped laughing when they noticed the murderous look in the prince's eyes. "Whoa, settle down, Vegeta. It can be fixed until it grows back." Goku said, attempting to calm his fellow Saiyajin. "I'd rather just fix the source of the problem!" Vegeta growled, motioning toward Lauryn. The teenager gasped and turned away from the group. "Oh no! Could this be the end of Lauryn?! Will she finally meet her match?! Is this indeed her downfall?!" "Um… What are you doing?" Trunks asked, snapping the teen back to reality. She turned around only to find that all three Saiyajins were staring at her blankly, completely dumbfounded by her behavior. "Oh, sorry. I think this cape is influencing my actions… And I've watched one too many episodes in which our caped heroes have a really bad announcer that attempts to leave you wanting more, but really just gives away the whole plot of the next episode with their excessive questioning." Lauryn blinked as the others continued to stare blankly at her, each more confused than the next. Vegeta finally snapped out of his daze and looked over at Goku. "What was I doing again?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
With a little more training using more civilized methods, Lauryn was soon flying and controlling her ki blasts… for the most part. "Are we ready to call it a day? I'm hungry!" Goku announced, patting his stomach to emphasize the fact. "Yeah, I'm tired." Lauryn replied from her spot on the grass, where she had been laying staring at the sky for the last ten minutes. "Well I'm ready to go. If I hang around you two much longer, I'm afraid I might catch stupid or something." "HEY!" Lauryn and Goku shouted at once. "You've got such an attitude!" the teenager cried, pointing at the prince. Out of habit, all three Saiyajins gasped and dove to the ground, each covering their heads for protection against the ki blast that never came. Lauryn raised an eyebrow and scratched her head. "Geez, you guys. I learned how to control it today, ya know." The Saiyajins slowly sat up, sweat drops forming on their foreheads. "Or did I?" the teenager added with a smirk, quickly pointing in their direction again. She laughed as the mighty warriors once again sought the safety of the dirt. Vegeta growled in annoyance as he took to the sky, followed by Trunks. "Stupid onna! You should go back to where you came from!" he shouted as he headed back to Capsule Corp. "But then who would I annoy?!" Lauryn shouted back, smirking as the prince's ki flared around him before he vanished from sight.  
  
"Ready to go then? I bet ChiChi has a huge dinner ready by now!" Goku said, practically drooling at the thought. Lauryn, who had been using all her willpower to hide her obsession with this Saiyajin since she arrived, decided that she deserved a bit of a reward for her long day of training. "Yeah… But I'm not sure I have enough energy left to fly back." Goku blinked and rubbed his head. "But I can feel your ki… You have plenty for flying back…" Lauryn silently cursed his ki sensing ability and quickly moved on to plan B. "I know, but I might slow you down and I don't want to keep you from getting your dinne---AHH!" Before the teen could even finish her sentence, the Saiyajin had scooped her up and was quickly flying back toward his mountain home. Lauryn smiled to herself as she swiftly wrapped her arm around his neck, her plan having worked perfectly. "Goku?" "Hm?" "Can you teach me how to hide my ki tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure." he replied, completely oblivious to the evil smirk that spread over the teen's face.  
  
  
  
(Ok, I know this is probably the shortest chapter I've written so far, but I felt this was the perfect place to stop for now. Besides… I'm having a bit of writers' block. Don't worry though! It shall pass! More to come soon!) 


	8. Getting Messy

(Sorry about the delay! I've been really short one time lately!)  
  
"ChiChi?! Where are you?!" Goku called as he walked around the house. Lauryn walked into the kitchen and picked up a note that was sitting on the table. After glancing over it she turned and looked around the room, a sweat drop forming on her head. "Goku! ChiChi's gone shopping! She says we have to cook!" The Saiyajin suddenly appeared in the doorway with a look of dread on his face. "What?! I don't know how to cook! Do you?" The teenager coughed and started looking through the cabinets. "Ummm... I know how to make a few things... I can make spaghetti and hamburgers and other simple stuff. Where's the Prego?" Goku scratched his head in confusion. "What's that?" "The sauce for the spaghetti... Don't tell me you don't have pre-made stuff! Where's the George Foreman Grill?!" The Saiyajin stared at the teenager blankly as she ran around the kitchen, looking for various objects he'd never heard of before.   
  
After a few more minutes of searching, Lauryn sighed and looked back at the Saiyajin. "I don't suppose there are any pizza places close enough to deliver?" Goku slowly shook his head. He'd already considered going out for something to eat, but that would involve money, and right now that was something he lacked. The teenager took a deep breath and turned back toward the counter, looking at all the different foods and cooking instruments she'd set out. "Well, I always wanted to be a chef, so I guess this will be my first lesson... Wanna help?" she asked as she washed her hands. "Yeah!" Goku replied. "ChiChi never lets me help."   
  
After cleaning themselves up after their training, the two would be chefs set to work. "Ok, first we're gonna shape this hamburger into patties, then we're going to cook them in this frying pan here since you guys don't have a grill." The teenager broke the hamburger in half and handed some to Goku before she began to mold the squishy meat into the right shape. Lauryn's eyes wandered to all the other foods sitting around, such as eggs, noodles that needed cooking, tomatoes, and other types of meats. There were also other ingredients such as flour, spices, and sugar. The girl was known for playing with the food rather than making it, and was often banned from the kitchen while her mother was cooking. Her willpower to keep everything on track was slowly slipping as she looked at the hamburger. The teenager wanted nothing more than to squish it between her fingers and maybe even start a food fight with it. "I have an idea! How about we make meatloaf out of this instead? It's a lot more fun to make! Hope you didn't already make too many patties." Goku blinked. "Um... no..."   
  
Lauryn looked at the Saiyajin's progress and nearly fell over when she saw that he'd sculpted what looked like a snowman out of the meat instead of making the patties. "Hmm... That's pretty good, but I bet I can make a better one." Lauryn said with an evil smirk. "I'd like to see you try!" Goku challenged. "Very well." The teenager quickly grabbed the meat snowman and smashed it up before sculpting her own snowman, which looked more like a rock. "There!" The Saiyajin blinked. "Hey! Mine is better than that!" "Not from what I see!" Lauryn laughed as she pointed at the mutilated snowman. "That's not fair..."   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Goku watched as Lauryn set up a large bowl on the kitchen table and set several ingredients around it. The teenager rubbed her hands together and looked over at the Saiyajin. "All ready! This'll be really good!" The teenager smiled as she placed several pounds of hamburger into the bowl and added milk, spices, eggs, melted butter, bread crumbs, and a little water. Goku walked over to the table and looked at the bowl in confusion. "Now what?" "Now... We mix!" Lauryn announced as she shoved her hands into the squishy mixture. She began laughing almost evilly as she smashed the hamburger between her fingers before going back in for more. "Don't you wanna help? It's fun!" The Saiyajin raised an eyebrow and looked at the pre-cooked meatloaf. "ChiChi would be screaming right now if she saw what you were doing..." Lauryn blinked and looked around the kitchen before turning back to the Saiyajin. "I don't see ChiChi around, do you? Come on! It'll take forever to mix all this by myself!" Goku hesitated for a moment longer before finally reaching into the bowl. He couldn't help but smile when he felt the messy texture of the raw meat. He hadn't gotten to be this messy with food ever since he married ChiChi, and he was thoroughly enjoying every second of it.   
  
Lauryn smirked as she glanced over at the flour and powered sugar sitting on the counter. She loved messing with those particular ingredients and wanted to give Goku a taste of what he'd been missing under the strict rule of the beast ChiChi. She brushed her slimy hands together and retrieved the flour and sugar before returning to the table. "I almost forgot. We were supposed to cover our hands in flour before we started." Goku blinked and looked up from the bowl. "Isn't it a little late now?" "Nah. It's only half mixed." Lauryn frowned as she attempted to get a good grip on the bag so she could open it, but the meatloaf mixture made her hands slip every time she began to pull it open. "Son of a.... Ok, you grab that side, and I'll grab this side. If we pull at the same time, it should open." The Saiyajin nodded and told hold of one side of the bag with his slippery hands while Lauryn took hold of the other. "Ok... One... Two... Three!"   
  
Both Lauryn and Goku gasped as the entire bag of flour tore open and billowed into the air. It wasn't long before both of them were covered from head to toe in the white powdery substance. ".... I thought you said we only had to cover our hands in it..." the Saiyajin said with a smile. Lauryn smirked evilly and looked down at the bowl of partially mixed meatloaf, which was now sprinkled with a layer of flour. "Well this simply means we'll have to make more meatloaf." Goku returned her evil smirk and the two jumped up from the table to grab more ingredients.   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
"More orange juice!" Lauryn announced as she poured the last of the powered sugar into the mixing bowl. "Coming right up!" Goku said as he poured an entire carton of juice into their unappetizing meatloaf. So far they'd added ketchup, other types of meats, mustard, relish, more eggs, spices they'd never even heard of, vegetables, fruits, and several different kinds of beverages into the mixture. The slimy concoction had overflowed out of the bowl long ago and was now spread over the table and dripped onto the floor. Lauryn and Goku were each covered with food and drinks, none of which was edible anymore. "I don't know about you," the teenager started. "But my hands are frozen." "I know. I lost all feeling in mine about ten minutes ago." Goku replied as he removed his hands out of the slop. The two stared at the messy mixture for a moment in silence. "Should we try some?" the Saiyajin finally asked. "You can. But everything is still raw, so I wouldn't suggest it. Besides, I think this stopped being edible a long time ago." Lauryn replied.   
  
Goku was silent for another moment before he leaned forward and looked into the mixture. "What's that?" "What's what?" Lauryn asked as she too leaned forward to peer into the bowl. "That." the Saiyajin said, pointing at something. The teenager blinked and took an even closer look at the slop, searching for anything unusual, even though the whole thing would qualify as unusual at this point. Goku waited until Lauryn was a little closer before pushing her entire face into the slop. He pointed and laughed when the teenager didn't move for a moment as she tried to register what just happened. Slowly, Lauryn rose out of the messy mixture. Her face was completely covered in various ingredients and she wiped her eyes so she could glare at the still laughing Saiyajin. "That was so very wrong..."   
  
Goku stopped laughing and looked at the teenager, forcing himself to keep a serious and sincere expression on his face. "Geez, I'm sorry, Lauryn. It was an accident." The girl glared at the Saiyajin for a moment. "You're a worse liar than I am. I'll give you two seconds." "Wha---AHH!" Goku jumped up as Lauryn dove across the table in an attempt to strangle him. The teenager watched in amusement as the Saiyajin slipped on the slippery slop covered floor and fell on his back. Before he could recover, Lauryn grabbed the entire bowl of 'meatloaf' and poured it over him. She smirked in satisfaction as Goku slowly sat up and wiped the gook off himself. "Now that was wrong." "Nuh uh. That'll learn ya to mess with me. I don't get mad, I get even." "Lesson learned." Goku muttered before flinging a handful of meatloaf at Lauryn. She gasped in surprise before it hit her in the face, causing her to fall to the floor as well.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Now what?" Lauryn asked as she and Goku stared at the disaster area once known as the kitchen. "Now we say our prayers before ChiChi kills us." the Saiyajin replied. "Well, I say I'm still hungry. How about we pay Bulma a visit?" the teenager said as she attempted to brush some of the slop off her clothes. "Sounds good! We should have done that in the first place though..." Goku replied. "If we had done that, we would be considered smart, and that would ruin everything I've worked toward in my seventeen years of life." the teenager stated as she literally slid over to the sink to at least get her hands and face clean. "You haven't worked very hard, have you?" the Saiyajin asked, grinning over at the girl. "Not rea----HEY!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
BACK AT CAPSULE CORP.   
  
"Where is that woman?!" Vegeta growled as he walked into the kitchen. He was fully expecting Bulma to have already fixed dinner by now and she was nowhere to be found. "Did she say she was going out today?" Trunks asked "Do you think I actually listen to what she says, boy?! Now what?! I have no idea what to make!" the prince snapped as he folded his arms angrily. Mirai Trunks didn't have a clue as to what or how to cook anything as well, and so both Saiyajins simply stood there staring at the large kitchen before them.   
  
Suddenly, the front door flew open and Lauryn and Goku proceeded into the kitchen. "Did Bulma give you people a key or something?!" Vegeta cried as he watched the two raid the contents of the kitchen cabinets and fridge. "No, you guys just never lock the door." Goku replied as he set several different kinds of food on the counter. "So what are you doing here then?!" the prince demanded. "Making meatloaf!" Lauryn announced as she grabbed a huge bowl and set it on the counter as well. Goku nearly fell over. "Uh... Maybe we should try making something edible this time..." The teenager blinked and then nodded in agreement. "Ok... I forgot that this was our last shot. I don't know of anymore kitchens containing enough food for a bunch of Saiyajins..."   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
"AHH!! Vegeta, what are you doing?!" Lauryn cried as she pushed the prince away from the toaster. The Saiyajin had completely flattened the whole loaf of bread and was currently trying to shove the entire thing into one slot of the machine. "I'm speeding things up, woman!" The teenager glared at him and turned back to the toaster. "You can't do that! You could start a fire or som---" Before she could even finish her sentence, the bread stuffed into the slot suddenly burst into flame, causing the teen and prince to jump away in surprise. "Look what you did!" Lauryn cried, pointing as the entire toaster became engulfed in flames. "What's the big deal?" Vegeta snapped as he filled a glass with water. "I'll just put it out." "Wait!! Unplug it first! UNPLUG IT FIRST!!" "Huh?" The prince looked back at the girl as she flapped her arms up and down in horror before he poured the water over the flaming toaster. It wasn't long before the outlet the machine was plugged into began to spark, starting little fires all over the counter. "AHH! Save the food!" Goku cried as he grabbed armfuls of vulnerable edibles. "Wait! Save the kitchen!" Trunks shouted as he batted at the flames, hoping to snuff them out. "No! Save me!!!" Lauryn cried as she ran in circles around Vegeta, who was watching the entire drama unfold with a smirk on his face. He may not be evil anymore, but he still enjoyed reeking havoc; no matter how small it may be.   
  
Lauryn paused after a moment as she thought back to one of the fics she'd written. "Pot holders!! I need pot holders!!" she cried as she began searching the drawers. "What're those?" Goku asked as he continued to transfer food from one counter to the other. "Giant mittens!" she said as she triumphantly held up a pair of pot holders. The teenager put them on her hands and ran over to the flaming toaster before quickly unplugging it. She quickly knocked the machine into the sink and ran water over it, finally extinguishing the flames. Meanwhile, Trunks had managed to put out the small fires that had started on the counter tops. He blew on his slightly charred hands. "I wish you had mentioned those pot holder things earlier." Vegeta smirked as the show came to an end. "So. What can I help with next?" Everyone, of course, fell over.   
  
--------------------------------------   
  
After several more failed attempts to make something edible, Lauryn finally threw down her giant mittens and folded her arms. "Hold on a second! We can just go out to eat! I know Vegeta and Trunks have money!" "Yeah!" Goku agreed. Everyone was beginning to feel faint from lack of food, and if they didn't eat soon, they all agreed that they'd die. "Last time we went out to eat we ended up in jail." Trunks mumbled. "Well it's not my fault if you didn't run fast enough!" Lauryn cried in defense. "Shut up, you two!" Vegeta snapped. "We'll just have to go somewhere fancy this time. The entire fast food chain now has us on their 'most wanted' list." "Fancy?" Lauryn and Goku asked at the same time. "But... Doesn't that mean we'll have to dress up and act like dignified people?!" the teenager asked, wringing her hands nervously. Not only did she absolutely hate wearing a dress, but acting like she had some sanity wasn't an easy task for her. Goku felt in much the same way. This would mean he'd have to dress in something besides a training gi and use table manners besides those of a starving wolf. "That's exactly what it means." Vegeta replied as he glared at the two, practically daring them to protest. Being a prince, the Saiyajin knew a thing or two about acting civilized, and he didn't mind dressing up every now and then either. Trunks never had a problem acting dignified, so this entire situation would be a walk in the park for him. "Now go find something suitable to wear and be back here in thirty minutes. If you're not here by then, we're leaving without you." Vegeta ordered before turning to head up the stairs. Lauryn and Goku swallowed and looked at each other nervously. 


	9. Dinner Time!

After using the instant transmission to transport them back to the house, Goku immediately ran into his bedroom and began to pull the closet apart. Within seconds he'd pulled out a pair on tan colored Dockers and a white dress shirt. "There, that should be ok, right?" "Looks fine to me." Lauryn said as she looked through several outfits ChiChi had set-aside for her. They were from when the woman was younger and so they fit pretty well. "Oh man! I don't know what to wear! I hate dressing up! Ummm... How about this one?" Lauryn grabbed a light blue dress and held it up to herself. It stopped at about her knees and looked as if it'd fit just fine. "I don't like V-necks very much, but I don't think I have a choice..." "I think it's fine. ChiChi never could fit into it, so at least someone will get some use out of it." Goku replied as he rummaged around for some acceptable shoes to wear. Lauryn snickered a bit before blinking and looking at the Saiyajin, and then herself. "Ah!! We still have meatloaf guts all over us!" Goku froze and looked down at himself. "Uh... We still have twenty minutes. You can use the shower down the hall." Lauryn blinked in confusion as the Saiyajin jumped up and ran out of the room before disappearing down the hall. "Shower? Why on earth does he use a barrel then?! I'll have to ask later..."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
Lauryn silently cursed to herself as she zipped up the back of her dress with much difficulty and sat down on the floor to put on her shoes. They were three inch heeled, open toed, black shoes that were fastened by a couple straps that criss-crossed over her feet. Stylish, yes. Easy to walk in, no. "Darn you!" the teenager shouted as the pin once again missed the small hole on the strap. "Why must you elude me?!" Lauryn looked up as Goku knocked on the door rather impatiently. "Come on! We have five minutes!" "Hold your horses!" the girl shouted as she finally fastened her shoes and jumped up. She quickly pulled her hair back into a half ponytail and started to walk toward the bathroom door, only to trip and nearly fall on her face. She quickly caught herself on the sink and regained her balance before once again, and more slowly, making her way to the door. "This better be the best dinner of my life..." she grumbled.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Vegeta looked at his watch as he grumbled under his breath impatiently. "They have two minutes." Mirai Trunks mumbled to himself as he pulled at the tie he had been forced to wear. "Is it absolutely necessary that I wear this?" "Yes! Now stop complaining and get the car keys. We're leaving in one minute with or without those two." the prince snapped as he headed for the door. It didn't take long for the demi-Saiyajin to grab the keys off the table before joining his father at the door, who was counting down the seconds on his watch. "Ok, that's it. We're leaving." Vegeta opened the door and blinked as he looked out toward the car. Sitting inside were Lauryn and Goku, who were waiting rather impatiently for the other two to join them. "You're late!" Lauryn shouted.   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
Vegeta grumbled under his breath nearly the entire way to the restaurant. He had been looking forward to leaving the teenager and Saiyajin behind to save himself some humiliation during dinner, but it wasn't to be. "Who would have thought a teenage girl could be on time..." "Did you say something?" Lauryn asked before blowing a bubble with the gum she was chewing. "No, and spit that out!" the prince growled. "Why?! It still has some flavor! This stuff isn't free, you know!" the teenager cried, accidentally causing the bubble to pop and stick all around her mouth. "Now look what you made me do!"   
  
Vegeta watched in the rear-view mirror as the girl peeled the gum off her face before sticking it back into her mouth. "Woman! Haven't you ever been to a restaurant with a dress code?! You can't chew gum!" Lauryn blinked. "No, I haven't. And why can't people chew gum?" The prince's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he looked at the road ahead of him. "Kakarotto! Explain it to her before I drop her on the side of the road!" Goku blinked in surprise and lost concentration on the bubble he was currently blowing with the gum Lauryn had given him. "Huh? AHH!" Lauryn pointed and laughed as the bubble popped and covered the Saiyajin's face in the pink gooey gum. Vegeta growled in annoyance and began counting to ten.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
By the time the group had gotten to the restaurant, Goku had managed to get the gum off his face; for the most part. Fearing that Vegeta might pop a vein, the teen and Saiyajin quickly discarded their gum and decided to be on their best behavior, which wasn't that big of an improvement over their normal behavior. Lauryn grumbled under her breath as she slowly walked toward the building, concentrating on keeping her balance in the heeled shoes she was forced to wear. Vegeta paused and looked back at the teenager before rolling his eyes. "I'd like to get there today!" "And I'd like to give you such a thrashing too, but these shoes won't allow that either!" the girl snapped back. It was times like this she wished she had more practice walking in anything besides sneakers or socks.   
  
The prince mumbled something under his breath before he and the others stopped to wait for the teen to catch up. Lauryn glared at Vegeta as she walked by. "You're just mad because these heels make me taller than you, short stuff." "WHAT?!" "Ahh!!" Lauryn screamed in horror and bolted toward the restaurant as the Saiyajin chased after her angrily, hoping to get a good hit upside the head in before they were forced to act civilized again. "We'll see how tall you are when I remove sections of your spine, woman!" "But I need my spine to live!" the teenager cried as she circled around and hid behind Goku. "All the more reason to tear it out!" Vegeta growled as he advanced on her. Goku blinked and looked between the two before stepping away from them to avoid any damage to himself. "Hey!" Lauryn cried.   
  
"Um... you guys?" Vegeta and Lauryn both froze and looked over at Trunks, who was pointing to one of the employees from the restaurant. He was currently glaring at them with a less than amused expression on his face. "If you people are ready to act like human beings, then there is a table waiting for you." Lauryn coughed and brushed her dress off before strolling past Vegeta. "Yeah. Act civilized, monkey boy." "Quiet wench!" "Monkey boy. "Wench!" "Monkey boy!" "Wench!" Trunks and Goku trailed behind the bickering duo slowly. "We should have left those two at home." Mirai muttered. Goku frowned and nodded in agreement.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Ooooo!! I want that booth over there!" Lauryn said as she pointing to a red trimmed booth across the restaurant. "Quiet! I already reserved us a table!" Vegeta snapped as he pointed to an identical booth on the other side of the restaurant. The teenager frowned slightly. "But I wanted that one!" "They're exactly the same!" the prince insisted as one of the waiters began to lead them to their seats. "Is not." She mumbled, immediately putting on an innocent smile as Vegeta shot her a death glare.   
  
Once at the table, Lauryn was quick to grab a seat next to Goku before anyone else could. It was only natural to be with your obsession after all. "So what kind of food does this place serve anyway?" she asked as she waited for their menus to be brought to them. "The kind you have to eat with a knife and fork." Vegeta stated bluntly. "A knife and fork?!" Goku and Lauryn cried at once. "But... but that takes a minimal amount of effort!" the teenager cried. "Well then we'll get to see if you two are truly fit for the circus then, now won't we?" the prince said with a grin. Trunks merely looked between the other three as they glared daggers at each other, secretly hoping that this wouldn't lead to any events that could endanger the perfection of his hair.   
  
The bickering trio immediately became silent as another waiter brought them their menus and then stood there expectantly. "Yes?" Lauryn asked, only to be kicked under the table by a certain Saiyajin prince. "Son of a!!" Once again, the teenager was silenced, only this time it was by Goku, who had slapped his hand over her mouth before she said anything out of line. The waiter raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Trunks and Vegeta, who were glaring over at the teenager. "Should I come back in five minutes?" "Yeah." Trunks said simply, watching as the man walked away to greet another table.   
  
"Baka!" Vegeta snapped. "We've been here five minutes and already you managed to cause trouble." "It's what I do best. Besides, I don't like people staring at me while I'm reading my...." The girl paused and looked down at her now open menu. "Japanese! It's in Japanese!" "What's the problem?" Trunks asked as he read through the list with no problem. Lauryn noticed that Vegeta and Goku didn't seem to be having any trouble either. "I... I can't read in Japanese!" "Well you should have thought about that before you came to Japan, woman!" Vegeta grinned. "I didn't plan this trip, monkey man! Someone help me!" The prince glared for a moment before grabbing her menu and pointing to a jumble of strange words and symbols. "Order that." "What is it?" she asked when she noticed there was no picture with it. The Saiyajin was silent for a minute before answering. "Pasta." "Really?" Lauryn asked in suspicion. "Now would I lie?" he asked as he put on an innocent face. This, however, only heightened the teenager's suspicions.   
  
"Are we ready now?" the same waiter asked as he took out some paper and a pen for the order. "You're gonna need more paper than that, pal." Lauryn said, tensing slightly as she prepared to once again get kicked from under the table. However, the kick never came. "She's right. You'd better get another pad of paper." Trunks said as he glanced at Goku, who was practically drooling as he looked over the menu. "Sir, I'm sure I have enou---" "More paper NOW!" Vegeta demanded, immediately sending the man running to the storage room.   
  
A few moments later, he returned with an entire box of paper and two pens. "Enough?" he asked nervously. "Should I bring another table over?" "Yes! Bring the table from the nice booth over there!" Lauryn said as she pointed to the table she'd wanted to sit at when they'd first arrived. "But there's one right here-" "Bring it!" the teen said in a threatening manner as she slowly shook her fist. The waiter once again darted across the room and signaled for others to help him drag the table across the restaurant. "Someone's learning the art of threat rather quickly." Vegeta mused as he watched the men drag the large table up to theirs. "But of course."   
  
"Ok," the now out of breath waiter said. "Ready now?" The man immediately regretted the question as all three Saiyajins immediately began to talk at once while pointing to various things on the menu. For a moment, Lauryn thought for sure his pen would catch on fire. "Why don't you just ask him to bring three sets of everything on the menu?" the girl asked. The other three paused and stared at her for a moment before shrugging and handing the man back the menus. "What she said." Goku said in satisfaction. The waiter sighed and turned to the teenager, who was desperately trying to figure out how to pronounce the dish Vegeta had pointed out to her. "Ummm... I'll have the... Risu to isshe ni ika...sasu soshite sake sarada...." "Very good." the man said as he left to carry out the orders.   
  
Lauryn sighed in relief when the waiter didn't wither in disgust, assuming that Vegeta had really pointed out a good meal. This sense of security however, was shattered when she spotted the wicked grin on the prince's face. "What?! What was that?!" she cried, looking between Trunks and Goku, who had expressions of confusion of their faces. "You mean you have no idea what you just ordered?" Trunks asked. "Not a clue!" the girl said. "Well frankly I would have ordered the soy sauce rather than the squid sauce, but it's your choice, I guess." Goku said, causing the teenager to noticeably pale. She suddenly growled in annoyance and reached across the table, where she promptly grabbed a fistful of Vegeta's shirt. "What was that?!" she hissed. The prince grinned back at her for a moment, enjoying the last few seconds before announcing the dish she'd chosen. "Squirrel with squid sauce and salmon salad."   
  
Lauryn's mouth dropped open as she absently released her grip on the prince's shirt and dropped back into her seat. "S-Squirrel?! But... but that means you all ordered it too since you ordered everything on the menu!" "Yeah, but we got it with soy sauce. What you ordered is just gross." Goku said as he scrunched up his nose is disgust. "But... But I can't eat a squirrel! When the food comes, I'm picking something out of what you guys ordered!" the girl said. She growled and shook her fist when they opened their mouths to protest, causing the Saiyajins to once again become silent. "Man, she's good." Trunks said to his father, who nodded in agreement.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Due to the large order, it took well over an hour for the meal to reach the hungry Saiyajins. Lauryn, however, was fearing the strange dishes she may see. If they served squirrel, who knows what else they'd serve. After dragging a third table over, all the food was set out, and needless to say, the teenager wasn't stomaching it well. There were raw squids, eels, something that looked like some sort of cow tongue, and other things she didn't even recognize. "Ew... the food in Japan is so gross!" Lauryn said as she quickly grabbed a large bowl of pasta. "Mine!" she growled. The others didn't even seem to hear her as they all displayed their starving wolf techniques on the food. "Ahem! I thought we were going to be civilized." she said, looking directly at Vegeta. The prince blinked. "We're using napkins! What more do you want?" Lauryn rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I dunno. I thought a little actual chewing might be nice." "That's just asking too much." Trunks said between mouthfuls of food.   
  
Lauryn sighed and looked between a fork, and a pair of chopsticks. "Ooo! I love these!" she said as she broke the sticks apart and began to eat with them. Vegeta eyed her oddly for a moment. "Woman! You were worried about using a fork, which is something you should have been using all your life, and yet you can use chopsticks with no problem?!" "Well sure. I went to a Chinese restaurant once and my sister's husband taught me how to use them. It's a lot easier than a fork! At least I don't have to worry about inflicting horrible damage to my face with a metal utensil." "You have to worry about poking your eye out though." Goku said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Kakarotto! We're using napkins!" Vegeta snapped before wiping his mouth with his hand as well. The prince blinked once he'd realized what he'd done and muttered something under his breath before shrugging and tossing his napkin out of his way. Lauryn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I may have bad aim, but I think I can avoid my eyes." "That makes one of us." Goku replied as he motioned to Trunks, who'd just poked himself in the eye with his chopsticks.   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
"Are you guys gonna be done anytime soon?" Lauryn whined as she watched the Saiyajins continue to consume the large amounts of food that still sat on the table. They'd ordered more about halfway through the first round and were still going strong. She'd been waiting so long for them to finish that she was starting to get hungry again. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna order some dessert now." "I want some too!" Goku cried. "Not until you finish your sundae with whipped cream!" Vegeta ordered, pointing to the large dish of ice cream in front of the Saiyajin. "Awww... Do I have to?" Goku whined with a disappointed tone. "Finish it!" the prince snapped as he shook his fork at the other Saiyajin, who sighed and slowly began to eat the sundae as if he were being forced to choke down poison. "Wow, glad it's not me." Trunks said as he watched. Lauryn raised an eyebrow at the trio and suddenly had the urge to back away very slowly...   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
"I'm stuffed!" Lauryn said as she pushed away an empty plate that had contained strawberry cheesecake and patted her stomach. "Yeah, we noticed." Vegeta snorted. "What's that mean?!" the teenager growled. "It means that dress looks a little tight around the mid-section!" the prince scoffed. "Why you! If I weren't so full I'd give you a thrashing that you'd never forget!" "I can't remember something I don't even know is happening!" the Saiyajin shot back. "Argh! Remind me to do something very evil to you when I can move again!" "Che, yeah, like I'm going to actually remind you of that." Vegeta snorted before pulling out a small book and pen, quickly jotting down a quick note. "There. I just reminded myself not to remind you to remember to hurt me. Ha! I'm far too clever for you!" The prince laughed as he pointed at the teenager, who was staring blankly at him. "Can we go now?" she finally asked. Vegeta stopped laughing at her and looked at Goku. "Not until Kakarotto finishes his sundae!" "Awww!" Goku whined as he once again began to eat the ice cream as if it were poison. "If you don't like sundaes, then why do you keep ordering them?" Lauryn asked. "Because." the Saiyajin replied. "I like the cherry they put on top." "So... why not just ask for the cherry?" the teenager asked as she raised an eyebrow. "It's not the same...." "Finish!" the prince scolded. Lauryn just shook her head in pity. 


End file.
